


A Sweet Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Flirting, Fluff, Kinky Keith, Kinky Lance, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Rich Keith, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Sugar daddy Keith, They're just dirty, Trans Girl Pidge, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith never expected to crush on the beautiful boy in one of his classes, but here he was. Keith has been pining for Lance since the first time he saw, he knew he wanted nothing more than to make him happy and spoil him rotten. Yet he was too awkward to talk to him, luckily for Keith, Lance has no problems writing his number on Keith's cup. Starting out just talking and flirting, Lance quickly finds out Keith has no issue spending way too much money on Lance, and if Lance is honest he really likes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i just really wanted to write about Lance getting spoiled, and there isn't enough sugar daddy Keith out there, so i took it upon myself to make it. Hope you like my first fic in this fandom!

Keith wasn’t running, he doesn’t run. He was just walking a bit faster than usually, he had to pick up the coffee for Shiro and still get to work on time. It wasn’t his fault that Professor Slav never knew when to shut up, luckily Shiro knew about very well about how annoying the professor could be. 

“Shit” Mumbled Keith as he looked at the time, if he wanted to make in it on time, then he really couldn’t make to the Starbucks 6 blocks away and still get to work.  
He was so consumed in his thoughts that he almost missed the sign that read ‘The Lion’s Coffeehouse’ Contemplating his choices, he decided to take the chance and just hoped that their coffee was good. 

“Can I get two big black coffees, please?” Keith said as he walked up to the counter, still looking at his phone. There wasn’t actually that many people in the shop, only a handful of people sitting around, and there was no one in the queue, he might actually make it to work on time. 

“Sure, would you like sugar in them?” A sweet voice responded, and tore Keith away from organizing Shiro’s schedule for next week. 

“Uhhh…” Stumbling over his words was not something Keith had ever done before, however when he saw Lance standing there with his sweet smile and beautiful blue eyes, he just forgot everything ”-No thanks”

“Okay, will that be all?”

“Yeah” 

“What’s your name?”

“Keith”

“I’ll call you when it’s ready Keith”

Keith was losing his mind. Lance, beautiful and pure Lance was working in a coffee shop, how had he not known this, he practically stalked the boy to make sure he wasn’t getting into trouble. He has had a crush on Lance since the first day he saw him in his skill management class. How someone could be so beautiful was beyond him, the first time he saw Lance he knew he wanted to give him everything. Keith wasn’t religious but seeing Lance had made him certain that someone above made Lance as a gift to humanity. Keith had been drawn to him immediately, but he couldn’t make himself talk to him even he was alone.  
Everything about Lance was just sweet even the way he spoke, and Keith could have sworn Lance purred his name. 

Keith wasn’t sure how long he had spent thinking about Lance, it seemed that he was just permanently inked into his mind. 

“Two black coffees for Keith!”

“Right” Keith hissed, walking back over to the counter to pick up his order. 

“That’ll be 6,95 please,” Lance announced as he leaned forward on the counter, resting his chin on his hands and looking right at Keith.

“Oh right. Here, the rest is tips” Keith took out a bill, handing it to Lance and taking the coffee.

“Uhm sir, this is twenty dollars, are you sure you want all of this to be tips” Lance exclaimed, just as Keith was walking away from him.

Turning around Keith made sure to look right into his eyes “Yeah, you can keep it all” he reassured him and walked out of the door, hearing a excited ‘Thanks!’ behind him.

It was never easy walking to the huge building balancing coffee, but Keith thought he was doing a pretty good job today, it could of course have been worse. If the office didn’t have elevators it would have been hell, however Keith doubted anyone would work here if there were only stairs, as none of the lawyers wanted to walk 47 flights of stairs to get into their office everyday, no matter how big the paycheck was. 

Reaching Shiro’s door, Keith didn’t even bother to knock and instead just walked in. 

“I got your coffee” Keith said as handed Shiro the coffee.

“Hm” Shiro barely acknowledged him, but he accepted the cup and pointed him towards a stack of papers on the other table in the room.

Keith rolled his eyes as he walked towards his desk; he had lived with Shiro for ten years and worked for him for 2, he knew how he got when he became too engaged in his work and hadn’t gotten his afternoon coffee.  
Looking trough the files, he could tell that it was for prosecuting some Wall Street guy, probably because of fraud. So he would just have to dig up dirt on the guy, and to ensure that no defense could make them lose.  
He actually thinks he remembers the guy trying to get them to defend him, and while Shiro normally didn’t care, he had told that there was something off about the guy and point blank refused to defend, no matter the money. 

“Keith” 

“Yeah, Anything wrong?” Questioned Keith as he turned around. 

Shiro was wearing that amused half-grin as he lifted the cup Keith had given him.  
“I think I got your coffee” He grinned and shook it carefully.

“They are the same, two black coffees” Keith scoffed and looked back at his work, wondering where to begin.

“Perhaps-“ Shiro walked over to Keith and put the cup on the desk “-But I don’t quite think the phone number on it is for me” He teased and took the other cup out of Keith’s hand.  
Shiro just sent an amused smile as he sipped his coffee and waited for Keith to process it, walking back to his desk he wondered if Keith was actually going to react.

“W-What” Keith Stuttered as he turned the cup to look at the supposed phone number on its side, Shiro must have been telling the truth, because right on the side there was written ‘578 914 673, Call me;)’  
Shiro’s taunting voice tore him away from his thoughts “So whom does this phone number belong to?” 

“The Barista” Keith growled at his legal guardian, hating when he had fun from Keith’s embarrassment.

“Well?”

“Well what!”

“Are you gonna call them?”

Keith was certain he was blushing; he had never felt this hot in his life. Taking a breath, he sat down and started to organize the files and running the computer on.

“Maybe, he was really cute, but I didn’t really talk to him” Keith confessed as he opened the first file and started to read.

“Who cares? Text him right now” Shiro demanded and took a sip from the coffee “he makes good coffee and you said he was cute, so text him”

“Ugrh” Keith groaned as he buried his head further into the file ”I’m not gonna, its embarrassing” 

“Yes you are, or I’m taking the Ducati” 

“I’m not sixteen anymore, that doesn’t work like it used to”

“Fine then, can I borrow your phone? I need to check my schedule”

“Here” Keith grumbled and threw his phone to Shiro.

Shiro caught it with ease and eagerly started typing, not losing his smug grin as he threw the phone back to Keith. 

“You can thank me later”

Keith’s eyes widened as soon as Shiro was done with his sentence, he scrambled to open his messages to see how bad the damage was.

To: Cute Barista.  
Hey, It’s Keith! The two black coffees guy.  
Thanks for your number;)

“Shiro, what have you done?” Keith blurted out, feeling the shock and excitement shoot through his veins. He had wanted to write to Lance, but what if it was a mistake that Lance gave him his number. There hadn’t been other orders, but maybe it was for a customer that was there before and got the wrong cup.  
Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone's ringtone, alerting him that he had a new message.

“Oh god” 

“Come on Keith, what did he say?”

“Shiro I will kill you in your sleep”

“Sure, what did he say?”

Keith gulped as he opened the text.

From: Cute Barista.  
Keith!! I was afraid you weren’t gonna text!  
Btw you don’t seem like the type to send winky-smileys

To: Cute Barista.  
My friend texted you, I was too nervous.

Keith hit send and slumped back into his chair. He was talking to Lance or texting him, the cutest boy ever was worried Keith wasn’t going to text. This was new to him, he never really had anyone be interested in him before. Well, some people had been interested but mostly in the money and not him. 

Keith guessed he could understand. He saw the appeal in having money and not having to save. He liked his expensive things, his motorcycles, the cars and whatever else. He had no shortage of money, from the gifts and money from Shiro, to his own inheritance from his parents, and not to mention the pay he got for just being an assistant. Of course the check would get bigger as soon as he got hired as a lawyer himself, he knew Zarkon and Allura wanted him to work for Galra & Altea as a full time lawyer. He wasn’t opposed to it, he already enjoyed the work he did as an assistant, and the 7digits paycheck the lawyers got didn’t lessen his want. He just had to finish college with a perfectly maintained 4.0 and the job would be his. 

 

From: Cute Barista.  
Ohhh :0 you were nervous!!  
Why??!!

Keith stifled a laugh; Lance seemed way too exited about a simple text.

To: Cute Barista.  
You’re extremely cute Lance.  
That’s why I was nervous.

Keith put the phone down and decided to do work while waiting for a response. He did have to work, and he couldn’t afford to be distracted and make mistakes, that could cost them the trial. 

Luckily it was an hour before the next text, so he had good time to build up their case and make sure to scribble down whom to call.

From: Cute Barista.  
AHHHH!! You can’t just say that!!!  
Also how do you know my name?? :0

To: Cute Barista.  
Well you are cute and we have Skill management together.

From: Cute Barista.  
OHH:0 sorry I didn’t know:(  
and if I’m cute then,  
You’re handsome!

To: Cute Barista.  
Thanks for the compliment.  
I gotta get back to work.  
Are you working later?

From: Cute Barista.  
Yup! Until like 10pm  
You gonna drop by?

To: Cute Barista.  
I think so.  
See you later Lance.

From: Cute Barista.  
YEAH!! Can’t wait!

 

“You seem pretty happy” Shiro mused quietly, looking over his papers and typing mindlessly on the computer.

Keith shrugged “I’m dropping by the coffeehouse later” going back to focusing on his work, he didn’t notice Shiro’s soft and knowing smile.

Neither of the two focused on anything other than work the rest of the day. No matter how cute Lance was, Keith couldn’t afford to be distracted by his thoughts. If they lost this, their reputation would go to hell, and while they wouldn’t lose the customers money, it wouldn’t feel right taking 1,5 millions from a client whose case they lost. Keith understood the pressure that was put on the lawyers at Galra & Altea, the clients were all high end. If there were a mix up, a mistake or something else that caused them to lose it would create a scandal.  
Galra & Altea prided themselves on having the best lawyers, if something happened that made them lose a case, then the lawyers would probably either be fired or moved to something else. 

“So, does the cute barista have a name?”

Keith looked up from the computer to Shiro, who was raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t know why I should tell you that” Keith huffed and started writing again.

“If you don’t tell me, I will go with you to visit him later”

“You wouldn’t” Keith glared, Shiro however didn’t look too convinced, but he looked a bit unimpressed.

“Watch me”

“Fine” Keith sighed and walked over to sit on Shiro’s desk “His name is Lance”

Shiro’s eyes widened “Wait, the Lance you’ve had a crush on since you started college?”

“I don’t have a crush on him!”

“Keith, you once got drunk and spent an hour talking about how beautiful he was. Though to be fair it was both hilarious and sad at the same time, I mean, it was mostly hilarious because I have never seen Sendak look so miserable in my life. Then it just became kind of pathetic when you started spurting poetry about his eyes, I actually think Matt filmed you”  
Shiro pointed out smugly.

“Goddamn it!”

“Language”

Keith just buried his face in his hands while Shiro laughed, he was so close to killing Shiro, it didn’t matter that he was the best lawyer, Allura and Zarkon could learn to live without him.

“Don’t look so grumpy, just two hours then you can see Lance” 

“Oh my god” Keith muttered as Shiro just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro practically had to throw Keith out when it became 9pm, Shiro understood that he was nervous, but if his crush wanted him to come visit him at work, then Shiro would be damned if he didn’t drag Keith out of the door to go there. 

“Shiro, I can’t go” Keith pleaded hopelessly as he tried to grab a hold of the desk.

“Tell me one good reason why you can’t” Shiro demanded, his arms around Keith’s waist trying to make him let go of the table.

“He gave me the cup with his number by mistake”

“He was excited that you texted him, and he was afraid you weren’t going to”

“He was just being nice”

“Pretty sure he would just have ignored you, if he didn’t want you to text”

“Can’t you just let go of me?” Keith yelled and let go of the desk, causing Shiro and himself to crash onto the floor. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, turning Keith so he could look at him “What are you so afraid of? You’ve been pining after him for months, why are you so scared now?” 

“I’m just..” ducking his head and looking at floor, he felt Shiro’s comforting presences loom over him “It’s just what if we don’t click? What if he ends up thinking I’m too moody and too much of an asshole?” 

Shiro’s arms came around him again, this time however they weren’t dragging him off a desk, they were tugging him closer and holding him tight. 

“Keith that’s not going to happen, it actually seems like he likes you” Shiro said softly, hugging him as close as possible.

“But, he didn’t even know we were in the same class” Keith complained, trying to get out from Shiro’s strong grip, the older man however just seemed to tighten the grip.

“And he noticed you now, he saw you one time and decided you needed his number. He called you handsome and he was excited when you texted, he’s interested in you and you can’t let your fears keep you from your sad crush”

Keith snorted and looked up from the floor and just stared blankly at Shiro “You know, it started off being so motivation and inspiring, but the ending just ruined it all” 

“Still, good enough to get you to go right?” Shiro smiled and let go of Keith, helping him off the floor and giving him his bag.

“Yeah” Keith took the bag and threw Shiro one last grin before he walked out of the office.

“Have fun!”  
Keith was walking slower than usually, he felt better after Shiro’s speech but he was still nervous. He had never actually had a conversation with Lance, and texting wasn’t really holding a real conversation. Its possible to hide behind the screen, but having to stand face to face with Lance and talking, was enough to make him sweat.   
Maybe he should just go home, Lance would forget him and they could go back to Keith pining, and Lance not knowing that he existed. 

But what if Lance was actually happy that he said he would drop by? What if Lance waited for him and ended up getting so disappointed when he didn’t show, he couldn’t bear the thought of Lance’s heartbroken face and knowing he made him sad. Okay Keith would just go in and get it over with, just go see Lance and then get rejected by the love of his life.

Keith prayed that Lance would have gotten off earlier, and as he walked in he hoped that he weren’t there and Keith could be saved from public humiliation.

“Keith! You’re here” 

Keith looked up to see Lance’s dazzling smile, he could feel his heart beat faster in his chest. He had seen that smile so many times, but it had never been directed at him before.

“Hey Lance” Keith could feel his face soften and he was sure he was actually smiling.

“I’m, uh look I’m really sorry I..I didn’t know who you were” Lance hesitated with his words, trying to be as careful as possible.

“Lance it’s okay, I don’t really like attention so its not surprising” Keith assured him, hoping that Lance wouldn’t feel bad. 

“Really?” Lance’s eyes were sparkling, and Keith could practically feel the happiness coming from him. Keith felt himself nod and leaning in closer to Lance, who was already looking pretty content resting his arms on the counter.

“Shouldn’t you be working right now?”

Lance looked lazily up at him and smiled “but I’m pretty comfy here”

Keith rolled his eyes and reached out to pet Lance “Well I’m thirsty, so I would like a big hot chocolate and a piece of caramel cheesecake”

Keith could easily see Lance’s pout and hear the tiny ‘Urgh fine’ coming from him, as he lifted himself off the counter and got to work. 

Keith enjoyed looking at Lance work, he looked so adorable concentrating on his work. Lance could probably kill someone, and Keith would still think he was the cutest thing alive. 

“Keith, your order” Lance was standing in front of him with his cake and drink, Lance looked so proud of himself and Keith couldn’t help but wonder why. Until he saw the cup with his hot chocolate, there was a little foam heart in the middle.

“Only for you handsome” Lance winked and put the tray on the counter. 

Keith ducked his head and carried his tray to the nearest table, he could hear Lance giggle behind him, and when he sat down he could see Lance try to cover his giggles as he served the next customer. Keith was certain that Lance could put the sun of business, his smile could light up the entire universe.   
With happiness occupying his mind, he started working on his Criminal Law homework.

“Why hello there, stranger, mind if I sit down?” 

Keith looked up from his computer to see Lance standing in front of him, looking extremely satisfied with himself. Lance put his own piece of cake down and sat in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” questioned Keith, closing his computer and giving Lance his full attention. 

“It’s 10pm, I’m off for the night. You’re really dedicated to your homework if you didn’t check the clock” Lance took a bite of his cake, and watched Keith check his watch.

“Guess I just lost track of time and stuff… did you just eat the entire piece?” Keith was completely amazed as he watched Lance just chug like half the cake in one bite.

Lance actually looked embarrassed at the observation “I..uhm, I just really like food, like good food not bad food. Sorry if it put you off..” He kind of trailed off at the end of the sentence and looked down at the table, avoiding Keith’s eyes.

“No! No! it’s fine, sorry if I said something, but it was actually kind of impressive. I don’t know what others have said about your eating habits, but I think you look like a cute little chipmunk. You know, full cheeks and a happy expression” Keith hurryingly assured Lance, who looked so devastated hearing Keith comment on his eating. 

At this moment, Keith wanted nothing more than to kill the people who made Lance feel insecure, how dared they make this radiant being feel guilty about enjoying his food. Who cared if he ate fast, everyone had pet peeves and at least Lance’s was cute.

Lance blushed and bit his lip before he looked to Keith “Thank you! Mostly everyone I’ve ever met are really rude about it, they always say it’s disgusting to look at” 

“Don’t say thank you because you shouldn’t have to, you don’t deserve to be treated like that. Some people just doesn’t know when to shut up, or when not to say anything at all” Murmured Keith as he reached out to tuck Lance’s hair behind his ear.

“You’re really sweet Keith” Lance whispered and leaned into Keith’s touch.

The two boys stayed like that for what felt like forever for them. Keith was just staring into Lance’s blue eyes, they were like the dark blue colour of the ocean at midnight. Keith knew he could die happy as long as he got to look into those blue eyes, how was he ever going to get anything done again, when those intense blue eyes had looked directly into his soul and back.

“Keith, are you okay?” 

“Your eyes are the third most beautiful in the world, right after your beauty and your personality” Keith sighed and pulled his hand away from Lance’s face.

Lance giggled uncontrolled, and Keith was sure he heard a snort of some kind in there.

“Keith its getting kind of late, do you mind if we.. uhm if I go?” Lance asked quietly after he was done giggling.

“Sure, do you mind if I walk you home?”

Keith wasn’t sure why he had blurted it out, he didn’t want Lance to think he was a complete stalker, and from the gorgeous smile slowly spreading the way across Lance’s face, he guessed that he hadn’t said anything wrong, because Lance was nodding like crazy and gathering his things.

“Yeah, I would like that a lot”

Keith smiled back and took his bag, waiting for Lance to pick up the rest of his things before both walking to the door. 

If Keith had to guess it was probably around 11pm or close to 12, and for two college students who both had morning classes it was too late. Keith was normally already home in bed by now, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care that he was going to feel like death tomorrow. When he looked at Lance and saw his soft and hesitant smile, he knew he would rather hate himself in the morning than miss this.

“Its really nice isn’t it?” Lance exclaimed looking right ahead.

“Hm?”

“Well, normally when I walk here there’s noise, like students just walking and having a great day. Now it’s so quiet almost like the entire world is gone, I’m usually not outside at this time. I enjoyed my beauty sleep too much for that” Lance explained, walking closer to Keith as he talked.

“I guess you’re right, when I get off work I just go home. I haven’t been out this late in a while, it actually sounds sad when I say that. We’re college students and we’re talking about how 12am is too late, I’m sounding like every high school teacher ever” Keith answered, leaning just a bit more towards Lance until their shoulders touched.

“You’re right! My math teacher in high school always said we were going to change, and like everyone in my class all agreed that they would never be like that. Just look at us now” Lance grinned.

The silence took over again and Keith didn’t mind that, the silence was nice, they could feel each other against their shoulders and it brought a calming sense to both.  
Lance was guiding him towards the dorms. Keith had never actually been inside one of the dorm buildings, Shiro had insisted on him living in an apartment away from school property.   
Keith did like the place but it was a bit too big for one person, and was located in a more expensive part of town. Shiro had paid for one of the penthouse apartments, so while most students lived in a small dorm room, Keith lived in an apartment with two master bedrooms, a slightly smaller bedroom, a study, one huge bathroom, a walk in closet, a giant living room and a highly modern kitchen. 

Keith had been so consumed of his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that he and Lance had stopped outside Lance’s dorm.

“Thanks for walking me back Keith” Lance mused and reached up to pat Keith’s shoulder, his hand staying there for longer than necessary.

Keith’s hand reached down to Lance’s lower back and instead of moving it just sat comfortable “Of course, I hope I didn’t impose or something”

“No, you really didn’t” insisted Lance and opened the door.

Awkwardly standing in front of each other neither seemed to know where to look.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Lance, I had fun tonight” Keith smiled and turned around to walk down the stairs.

“Yeah! See you tomorrow handsome” Lance yelled, watching Keith walk down the stairs, and feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest. How had Lance never noticed Keith before?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like you all to know that i have a document with notes on the chapters and ideas, and the first sentence is 'general notes for this shitshow'   
> Also hope you enjoy their first date, and how they both discover how kinky they are. And like, thanks to KnightNuraStar for giving me inspiration to write again.

Walking to class on a Wednesday wasn’t Keith’s favourite thing, however knowing he was soon going to spend 2 hours in a lecture with Lance was something he enjoyed. Admittedly he did enjoy it more now that there was a chance Lance would sit with him, of course Keith couldn’t just expect Lance to drop his friends in the class, just because he and Keith had, had a good time together one time, still he was allowed to be wishful.

“Keith! Wait up”

Keith didn’t bother hiding his smile until Lance was besides him.

“Hey, had a good night?” Keith asked, continuing to walk and trying not to focus on the way Lance kept moving closer to him.

Lance smiled almost shyly and nodded, Keith decided he rather liked this side of Lance. Though Keith would like any side of Lance, as long as his focus was directed purely on Keith.

“I had a really nice time, I uhm, I wouldn’t mind if maybe we could do it again at some point?” Lance was blushing furiously, looking everywhere but Keith.

“Would you like to get lunch after class? If you don’t have work of course” Offered Keith, letting his hand fall to Lance’s lower back, making it hover for a little while before falling to touch the other boy.

“Yeah, that sounds nice, I don’t have to work till tomorrow so I’m all yours” Lance breathed out, gripping his bag a bit tighter and leaning into Keith’s touch.

“Mm” hummed Keith, slowly removing his hand from lance’s back and leaning over to whisper in his ear “I think I like the sound of that” 

Lance stopped in the middle of the hallway while Keith kept walking. Looking back over his shoulder Keith threw Lance a smug grin and motioned with his hand for Lance to follow.   
Keith couldn’t help the pleased feeling inside of him when Lance followed his order.  
Keith had never been shy in his wants in life, maybe he had been once, at the thought that Lance actually didn’t want to talk to him. Yet after yesterday and the reactions he got today, he knew Lance wasn’t looking at him as just a friend, so he weren’t going to be shy in this. The faster he had Lance for himself the better. 

“Sooo where are we eating? I mean I know we have class first, but like, I’m starving” Lance announced, hurrying to catch up with Keith.

“I know a really good place I just need to pick up my car. I haven’t really used it lately, so it’s at work, if you don’t mind a little walk?” 

“Sure!”

The rest of the walk to class was silent, however neither boy minded it much. Both were content with the silence and each other’s company.   
Keith couldn’t care less about the class and about the teacher; in his mind skill management wasn’t something he would need. While he wasn’t interested in it, he knew that he needed a good grade in it. If he failed one of his classes or his GPA went down, Shiro would be breathing down his neck to make sure he got back on top. 

“Keith, what did you get on your assignment?” Lance whispered, leaning over to look at Keith’s paper.

Keith just pushed his paper closer to Lance, showing him the A- on top.  
Lance smirked and showed his paper, letting Keith see the A+ in the corner.

“Oh, looks like you’re pretty good in this class” 

“Well, whoever said you can’t have brains and beauty obviously never met me” Lance did an imaginary hair flip, and Keith couldn’t help but snort at the diva-like behaviour.

“Yeah, pretty sure he never met someone as gorgeous as you” Keith mused, letting his eyes fall on the blush gathering on Lance’s cheeks.

Giggling Lance buried his face in his hands, but Keith could still see the blush on his face. Feeling satisfied with himself he leaned back in the chair, and tried to focus on the on boring lecture.

Lance leaned back up after he was certain he wasn’t blushing anymore, as much as he tried to focus on the lecture, he just couldn’t. He was hyper aware of Keith’s presence besides him, the authority that swept around him like a cloak. God, he was exactly Lance’s type, handsome, strong, smart and looked like he could manhandle him. Lance was sure he had been under a spell, because he had to be an idiot for not noticing Keith before.

“Lance”

“Uhh?”

“You might want to pay attention if you want to keep your grade up, pretty boy” Keith teased and poked Lance in the ribs.

“Yes Sir” 

Keith felt himself stiffen at those words; they shouldn’t sound so hot coming from anyone.  
It wasn’t even the way Lance said it, it was just because it was Lance. Anything Lance said could turn Keith on, but in the middle of a class wasn’t the best time for Keith to pop a boner.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m fine”

Lance stared at him for a while, before he let it go. Shrugging he turned back to listen to the teacher, and Keith felt a bit of tension leave him. 

For Keith the lecture just got longer and more boring, it wasn’t actually that bad but it just felt that way, he had a plan for the afternoon he wanted to get started on it right away. He could slowly feel himself growing impatient with how long it was taking, but he prayed himself lucky that they didn’t have professor Slav for this class.   
They were just listening to the teacher talk about how to behave in front of clients, there probably wasn’t more than two or three people listening to him. What actually shocked Keith was that Lance was listening and taking notes, he knew Lance wasn’t dumb when he got an A+, but that he was taking the class so seriously amazed Keith. 

For Keith the rest of class was spent mostly looking at Lance, whom had the most adorable face when he was concentrating.

“So where do you work and is it far away?” Lance asked as they were walking out the lecture hall. 

“It actually isn’t that far from where you work, just a block or so away from there” 

“Sweet, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hungry, also where are we eating?”

“You’ll know when we get there”

Keith only snorted when Lance pretended to pout.

“You didn’t mention where you worked” Lanced whined leaning into Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes “I’m currently working at Galra & Altea”

“Ohhh, you work for Allura” 

“Wait you know Allura?” Keith was shocked to hear that, his eyes widened as he looked at Lance.

“Yeah, she comes in constantly, her uncle owns the coffeehouse so she always buys from there, she is really nice. When I first started working there I messed up her order, and I was so scared because she looked really intimidating, but she just smiled and told me it was okay. Since then I guess we’ve kind of been friends” Grinned Lance at Keith, enjoying that this time it was Keith who looked red. 

“So do you want to work for them as a lawyer when you’re done?” Lance continued, as Keith finally seemed to get his flush under control.

“Yeah, I think I have a pretty good shot at getting an offer. My legal guardian works there, so I’ve grown up with the company and with the law” 

Lance made an acknowledging noise and turned around the corner for ‘The Lion’s Coffeehouse’ Both kept quiet until they rounded another corner and Keith stopped outside the building for Galra & Altea.

“This is where you work? Holy smokes, this place is huge, and how can they afford this?” Lance exclaimed as they reached the main doors.

Keith shrugged “Well Galra & Altea only hires the best, so it isn’t often that they lose a case, at the same time the prices are a bit over the top, so all the clients are high end people, who can afford to use about one-two millions on lawyers”

Keith heard Lance mumble ‘That’s insane’ when they got to the elevator, Keith just rolled his eyes and once again let his hand fall to Lance’s lower back. Feeling Lance straighten up, Keith leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Perhaps it is, but it just means a bigger paycheck for me”

Keith was certain he heard Lance whine again, before leaning into his side and back against his hand. Keith let his hand stay there for the rest of the elevator trip, wishing that for once the trip would be longer.

When they come out, Keith removed his hand but kept Lance close to him. 

Walking to Shiro’s office was something he had done thousands of times, yet the time he just had to pick his car keys was the time he was most nervous.  
Not bothering knocking both boys just walked in, Lance seemed as curious as Keith was anxious.

“Keith, what are you doing her?” Shiro questioned as he kept writing on the computer.

“Just have to pick up my keys”

Shiro looked up from his work, and noticed that Keith wasn’t alone. His eyes darted over to the Latino boy, who just smiled and waved at him.   
‘Ah’ Shiro thought ‘impress the cute barista with money’

Shiro smiled back at Lance and walked over to him, as Keith was preoccupied with finding his keys.

“Hello, I’m Takeshi Shirogane, it’s nice to meet you” Shiro put forth his hand for Lance to shake.

“Hi, Lance Mcclain”

“I found the keys, come on Lance, you said you were starving before” Keith interrupted and grabbed Lance’s wrist pulling him away from Shiro, before they could shake hands, and out the door. 

“So I’m guessing you work for him?” Lance asked on their way to car park.

“Yeah”

“He seems ni-“ Lance stopped in the middle of his sentence, watching Keith walk over to a clean, black Audi r8. “Keith, is-is that your car?” He stuttered.

“Yeah, is that an issue?” Keith questioned, opening the car door “are you coming?” 

Lance gulped and got into the passenger seat. Keith took notice of how nervous Lance was, trying to ease the little bit of tension, Keith put his hand on Lance’s thigh and moved in slow circles for a while before feeling Lance relax under him.

“You seem pretty nervous, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good” Lance breathed out, leaning against the smooth leather, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling of Keith’s hands.

Keith smirked and moved his hand to the wheel, starting the car and loving the way he could hear the engine come to life.

Neither of them talked during the ride, which worked fine for either. Keith enjoyed driving and had always liked to be on the road, but it was so much better with Lance next to him. Lance was quiet, he just seemed so content to just sit there, closing his eyes and grasping the leather seat of the car.   
God, at that moment Keith knew he wanted Lance to grasp other things as well. He looked too adorable.

The restaurant wasn’t too far away, only about a ten-minute ride, yet it felt like a lifetime getting there.

“Keith, this is like a 5 star restaurant, this is way too expensive” Lance complained as Keith pulled up to the entrance, and looked as the valet got ready to take the car.

“It’s okay, I’ll pay” Concluded Keith, opening the car door and getting out, watching Lance reluctantly do the same.  
Keith gave the valet the key and got his number in return, while Lance was standing on the steps to the doors looking at him with a frown.

“Lance, what is your problem?” Keith growled as he reached where Lance was.

“Look, this place is way too goddamn expensive! The cheapest thing here is 20$ and that’s for a cup of coffee” Hissed Lance in return.

Keith grabbed a hold of Lance’s wrist and pulled him close, until he instead could wrap his arm around Lance’s waist, and drag him inside of the building. Keith kept a tight grip on Lance and leaned in to whisper.

“Listen, I already said I was paying so I don’t understand the issue, this isn’t even that expensive for me. It’s my money and if I want to spend it on you, then there’s nothing you can do to stop me. I don’t give a fuck if you think it’s too expensive, you are going to enjoy the food and the wonderful atmosphere like a good boy, okay?” Keith’s voice said that there was no room for disagreements.

Lance gulped again and nodded, to which Keith just sighed and tipped Lance’s chin so they could look each other in the eyes.

“That’s not enough Lance, I need you to say it” Keith mused.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good” Lance mumbled and leaned into his touch.

“Good” acknowledged Keith and shifted his grip on Lance, so it was more comfortable for him. He hadn’t loosened his grip too much, just enough so he knew it wasn’t hurting Lance, but still so Lance knew who was in control, as the hostess came to get them. 

“I’m so sorry Lance, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Keith whispered as they were led to a private table on the roof.

“It’s okay, you had a good point, I’m just not used to people wanting to use so much money on me” Lance laughed, and Keith felt himself relax as Lance’s smile was directed at him once again.

“Well you better get used to it, there’ll be a lot more of this” 

Lance didn’t say anything, but Keith didn’t need words as he noticed the blush making its way to Lance’s face.

“Your menu cards sirs” The waiter said and offered one to Keith first, but before he could give one to Lance, he was stopped.

“That’s okay, he won’t need one. I’ll be the one to order” Interrupted Keith, making the waiter nod and exclaim that he would be back to take their orders in a few minutes.

“Lance do you have any allergies?”

“Uhh no, but-“

“Is there anything you especially like or don’t like?”

“Well I like spicy, salty and sweet food, I’m not that fond of beans. But Keith-“

“No, you don’t get any injections. You would just order the cheapest thing or say you aren’t hungry. Tell me the truth, how hungry are you?” 

Lance just tightens his lips; about to say his hunger had went away when his stomach rumbled.

Keith raised an eyebrow “I suppose that answers my question” 

“Sorry”

“Don’t worry it’s cute”

Lance almost felt uncomfortable here, it was too fancy and while he couldn’t say he didn’t like it, it was weird that someone was willing to spend so much money on him eating. It was unexpectedly nice; that Keith wanted to spend so much and that he was so in control, it excited Lance a lot.

“Would you like wine?”

The question tore Lance away from his thoughts “No thanks, just water please, I really want to taste the flavours”

“Hm” Keith put the card down, alerting the waiter that they were ready to order.

“What would you like to order, sir?” The waiter asked when he came to the table.

“We would like to start with the salmon rolls appetizers with bread on the side, after that we would like two Caesar salad. One Rib eye, one New york-strip and for dessert two slices of raspberry cheesecake. As well as two glasses of water, thank you” Keith ordered and gave the waiter the card back. 

Lance watched amazed at the respect the waiter gave Keith, who was dressed in ripped jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket.   
As the waiter went away, Keith turned to face Lance again.

“Are you sure you don’t want wine? Or anything else to drink?” Keith asked, wanting to be certain that Lance wouldn’t be missing anything.

“I’m fine, trust me. Just please don’t order anything else” 

“This is nice, really, really nice. Thank you Keith” Lance admitted, liking the way Keith was looking at him, eyeing him like he was one of the seven wonders.

“Yeah, uhm Lance, are you alright that I took control? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” Keith hurried saying, feeling as though he may have went too far.

Lance blushed and giggled, much to Keith’s annoyance and confusion.

“No, actually the contrary, I liked it” assured Lance, running a hand through his hair. 

“Are you sure? please just say if there is anything, I’m uh, not that good with emotions”

“Keith, I liked it”

“Oh”

“Yeah, I guess this says a lot about us as people” Lance laughed.

“That you’re adorable and I want to spoil you”

Lance completely flushed at that, and Keith decided that he was rather in love with the way Lance blushed.

“Your appetizers and water, sir” 

Lance hadn’t noticed the waiter come back with their food, however he did notice that the waiter only seemed to address Keith, as though Lance weren’t even there. He felt like some sort of boy toy to a rich businessman, he felt both some kind of humiliation and arousal.  
He wanted to keep glaring at the waiter, but the food just looked too delicious for Lance to think about anything else.

“Oh God” Moaned Lance as he took a bit of the roll.

Keith smirked, satisfied with Lance’s reaction of the taste, he waited until Lance had consumed the roll, before taking one for himself.

“I’m guessing you like it?”

“Keith, this is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted and god! I get a feeling I’m going to be saying this after everything I eat”

“Well, it’s all for you” Keith smiled and looked at Lance taking another piece.

Keith wasn’t actually sure what they talked about the rest of the afternoon, however he knew he had probably just spent every second looking at Lance. Lance, who looked so blissed out and happy, that Keith wanted to take him there every day so he could taste everything on the menu. 

“You know, my roommates are going to be so jealous” Lance took the last bite of his cake, leaning a bit over the table so he could be closer to Keith.

“Oh, Why?”

“Well, we’re college students and we all love food. I mean Hunk is like one hell of a chef and food lover, I love that dude”

Keith’s eyes narrowed and he kissed his teeth, Lance must have noticed because he quickly started to explain.

“Well, Hunk is like my best friend, we’ve known each other since forever, also he is very straight and is dating a really sweet girl named Shay” Lance hurryingly said.

“Sorry, just wasn’t ready to hear you talking about loving another dude on our date”

“Is this a date?”

“If you want it to be”

“Yeah, we’re on a date then”

Lance smiled his adorable grin again and before Keith noticed, he had stuck his fork in the last part of Keith’s cake and eaten it.  
Keith huffed, but just waved the waiter over for the bill instead of saying anything. He didn’t even look at it, he just put down his card and told the waiter to take a 25$ tip. He did have a quick look at the receipt when the waiter came back.

Lance watched intensely as he tried to see how much Keith had spent, however it seemed to be a waste of time as Keith kept it closed.   
Taking Lance’s hand, Keith led them out to the front. While they had been sitting on the roof, it was first now that they were waiting for the car, that Lance saw how the sun was setting outside, they must have sat there for at least three or four hours. 

Lance took a step closer to Keith and laid his head on his shoulder, Keith just pulled Lance closer and wrapped his arm around him. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to convince Lance that he would give him a ride home, while it was in the opposite part of town, Keith just wanted to spend as much time with Lance.  
The ride was spent in comfortable silence, with Lance humming a few times and laughing when he saw something fun. Any chance Keith had to take his eyes off the road and look at Lance, he did. There was nothing making him happier than the fact he just had a successful date with his crush.

“Lance, we’re here,” Keith whispered to Lance as he pulled in.

“Kay” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand and kissing each finger before winking teasing, still enjoying a blushing Keith he leaned over and whispered in his ear “See you later handsome” 

Even as Lance left the car, Keith could still hear him laughing at Keith’s embarrassment.  
Keith smacked his head against the wheel and took a deep breath.

“God, I’m in over my head”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks to his loving roommates, and have a very nice wet dream about Keith.

“Pidge can you stop laughing?”

“Fuck no”

“Language”

“Heck no”

Lance wanted to strangle the little gremlin, he had told her about Keith and now she was just laughing at him. Hunk wasn’t home when Lance got back, but he had needed to tell someone. So he had told Pidge everything about Keith and what happened at the restaurant, he had poured his heart out to his roommate and she was just laughing like a maniac.

“You two are kinky fuckers aren’t you?”

“PIDGE” Lance screamed, only fuelling Pidge’s laughter. Lance threw the pillow he was hugging, at Pidge, hitting her right in the face and knocking her off the couch.

“Okay, I’m done. Sorry” Pidge didn’t sound apologetic at all, but she had crawled back on the couch and has started hugging Lance. Lance sighed and held on to Pidge, no matter how much they annoyed and teased each other; they were like a small family.

“He’s so perfect, you have no idea” Lance mumbled, shifting so he and Pidge could lay comfortably “Like he’s hot, and rich and nice and he probably spent like 350$ on food for me today. Like who does that?”

“Someone who is rich and likes you?”

Lance whined and cuddled closer to Pidge “He’s really possessive, and I might think that it’s really hot instead of weird and disturbing. I like all the attention, but I’ve known him for like a day and I’m not cheap”

Pidge snorted, “Dude, you’ve been in the same class for like a year or two. Maybe he has had a crush on you”

Lance brain shut down, he was sure Keith didn’t know any of the others names, in fact when Keith addressed the teacher today and they said he didn’t have to call them professor, but could instead just say his name, Keith had whispered to Lance he couldn’t remember anyone in their classes name or face.

Then how the hell did he remember Lance’s name, that didn’t make sense.

“Oh god, I’m an idiot” Lance groaned and hit the back of his head against the couch.

“Oh god, you’re an idiot what?”

“Like, when he texted me he knew my name, but today in class he said he didn’t remember anyone’s name or face, so you might be right?”

Pidge couldn’t control herself and broke down laughing again, while Lance just kept muttering ‘oh my god’ over and over again. Which was what Hunk came back home to, Pidge laughing hysterically on the couch and Lance walking in circle muttering and mumbling to himself.

“I’m, uh back”

“Hunk, I need advice”

“Hunk, Lance is an idiot”

“Pidge and I may have concluded that Keith might have had a crush on me,” Lance babbled as he threw himself at Hunk, throwing his arms around his neck.

“That’s good right? I mean that means he’s serious about you, because he actually likes you” Offered Hunk, lifting Lance and setting him back down on the couch.

Lance whined, Pidge laughed and Hunk just sighed.

Pidge smirked and turned to Hunk “Hey Hunk, do you know where Keith bought Lance lunch from today?”

Hunk made an acknowledgeable noise, showing that Pidge at least had a bit of his interest.

“Yeah-“ Pidge drawled on, focusing on her nails “Keith bought him a four course meal at ‘The Golden Cloud’ you know, nothing really special”

There was a loud banging sound, and Pidge and Lance looked up to see Hunk looking at them in shock, not even fussing over the pan he had just dropped.

“He…He bought you lunch from ‘The Golden Cloud’?” Hunk stammered.

“Well yeah… It was really nice”

“Lance, do you know how expensive that is? How could he afford this? He’s a student right?”

“He wouldn’t let me look at the bill, but I don’t think it set him back considering he has a perfectly maintained Audi R8” Lance mocked, leaning back into the couch.

“DUDE! You didn’t tell me that” Pidge shrieked, throwing a pillow at Lance and hurling herself at him. “Like a perfect Audi R8? Like a really, extremely beautiful car that looks like something worth marrying”

“Yeah, I was almost certain I was going to pop a boner, like he didn’t just turn on the engine when he put in the key, if you get what I mean” Joked Lance, giving Pidge his signature finger guns.

Pidge looked at him like he was insane, shaking her head she sat down next to Lance “You’re such a dirty Quiznak, Lance. Don’t contaminate the car, it has never done anything to you”

Lance just gave Pidge the finger, and decided that the best idea was just to ignore the little gremlin.

“Wait, Lance-“ Pidge pondered, glint present in her eyes “- Keith seems like quite the character, do you think maybe he’s a, you know?”

Lance squinted his eyes “He’s a what? A Gay? Well maybe, I don’t know if he only guys, but like I know he does like dudes”

“No, you incompetent toaster without a plug, I mean maybe he’s a Dom?” Pidge rolled her eyes at Lance’s response.

“Ohh, like BDSM and stuff like that?” Lance asked, seemingly alright with the idea of Keith being into that.

Pidge nodded, elaborating what else could come under ‘BDSM and stuff’ causing both Hunk and Lance to blush uncontrollably. However, while Hunk was shying away from the topic of conversation, Lance leaned closer to Pidge, hanging on to every word that left her mouth. It didn’t take long for Lance’s imagination to dream up images of him and Keith. Keith standing above him, a cruel yet welcoming smirk present on his handsome face, lifting Lance’s chin so they could look into each others eyes. Keith leaning down, harshly grabbing his face and cooing at him, telling him how good he was. Keith mindlessly dragging a whip against his back, until it came to a halt at his lower back, teasing him endlessly.

Pidge was right he was a kinky fucker.

“-ance, Lance! Are you listening to me?” Demanded Pidge, poking him with her finger.

Lance was torn away from his quite pleasant daydream, quickly focusing his gaze on Pidge and responding.

“I am defiantly listening, we were talking about…whips?”

“No, you absolute rotten chicken nugget, I was talking about contracts” Pidge said deadpan, used to Lance getting distracted by his thoughts.

“What does contracts have to do with anything?” Lance questioned, wondering how they had gotten from BDSM to something like house contracts?

“Well-“ Pidge sat cross-legged on the couch “It takes a lot of trust, and most people don’t rush into this sort of thing, so they make contracts so both the dom and sub can get out, and consent to each limits. Y’know so they don’t make each other uncomfortable with their kinks and stuff, and they truly know where not to go with each other. Not to forget the safe word, or as some couples also have, a start word, to start the scene without having to talk. This isn’t something fake like ‘fifty shades’, that is a horrible book, it doesn’t even touch the mantra ‘Safe, Sane and Consensual’”

Both Hunk and Lance stared, slowly turning to look at each other, before focusing back on Pidge.

“So Pidge, anything you want to tell us?” Hunk teased, watching as Pidge caught up with what she had just explained to her roommates.

“Shit”

“Language”

“English, I would have thought you would know that language, Lance”

“Shut your Quiznak”

“Make me, you little dirty used paper towel”

Knowing he would lose the battle, Lance just gave her the finger and walked to his room. Feeling quite sleepy, and wanting nothing more than to dream sweet dreams, preferably about Keith. He took a quick but thorough exfoliation and cleaning of his face, he slipped on his pyjamas and dove down under his cover, nearly forgetting to set his alarm and text Keith goodnight.

* * *

 

Lance blinked, feeling a bit restricted and still groggy. Trying to move he found it was nearly impossible, seeing as his hands were tied to the headboard.

“What” mumbled Lance, moving his legs to try and get the feeling back in his feet, as well as trying to get into a sitting position.

“Oh, you’re awake”

Turning his head, Lance saw Keith walking through the door, wearing a tight black shirt and leather pants. Lance felt his throat go dry, already feeling arousal pooling in his stomach. Keith walked over to him, slowly leaning down to hover over Lance and smirking. Keith let his hand run down his stomach till he reached Lance’s half-hard cock.

“K-Keith, please” Lance moaned, arching into Keith’s touch.

“C’mon baby boy, you have to talk to me, let me know what you want” Keith cooed, rubbing Lance’s cock in a teasing manner, putting only a little bit of pressure to his touch, but not enough for Lance to truly get pleasure.

“Ple-please Keith, I need you touch me” Lance whined, trying to press himself closer to Keith.

“I am touching you baby, you already look so blissed out, so ready to cum. Are you gonna come for me, baby? Are you going to come in your underwear for me? Spray your sweet load all over yourself for my entertainment, become so messy and sticky just for me to see”

“Oh, Oh god Keith. Keith, sweetheart, baby” Lance was a mess. Keith was slowly putting more pressure on his dick, rubbing him and talking dirty like it was his life mission to make Lance feel good. Lance wasn’t even sure that dirty talk could make him drip pre-cum, but he was learning a lot about himself lately. And Keith, whose voice had to be a kink in itself, was smirking down at him, only using one hand to get him off, the other was just resting on the bed.

“I’m right here baby boy, you gotta let go for me, I don’t like waiting Lance. You have to cum, when I tell you to” Keith teased.

Lance was losing his mind, his head was filled with only two thing, Keith and pleasure, of course for him, those two things were currently the same. Lance kept moaning and whining.

“Ke- Keith, just a bit more pressure. C’mon honey, you have to do more, I can’t… ah can’t just come from your voice” Begged Lance, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and drooling onto his chest.

“Oh? Is that so? Are you sure you can’t come from my voice, kitten? Because I think you can, you’re such a good boy for me, Lance. You listen so well to everything I say, my sweet little kitten. Do you know what I want to do to you, baby? I want to run my tongue all over your body, tease your cute little nipples until you’re crying and begging for me to bite you there. Until you don’t know anything other than my name, make sure the only feeling you have is pleasure. Slowly stretch you, rubbing your prostate just the right way with my fingers. Then I’m going to eat you out, lick your cute little hole until you orgasm just from that”

Keith was teasing him, stroking him faster and with more force with every word. His other hand had started groping his chest, flicking his nipple and making it hard. After that, it didn’t take long for Lance to come, choking on a moan and arching as much off the bed as he could. Keith was stroking him through his orgasm, showering him with praise.

“Are you okay, baby?” Keith murmured, after they had both come down from their high.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good” Lance breathed out, feeling the sleepiness rush over him.

“Sweet dreams baby boy”

* * *

 

Lance woke up in the middle of the night, out of breath and feeling sticky and disgusting. He knew right away why he felt like that, he remembered the dream. The most amazing wet dream he had ever had, it felt so real and so good. Bringing his hands to his face, Lance let out a low chuckle.

“I’m so screwed”


	5. Chapter 5

Lance loved his job, he really did, but after his dream last night, he hadn’t really gotten any sleep and wasn’t as preppy as he normally was. He kept thinking about Keith and how he would control him, just the thought of it was making him giddy.

It wasn’t fair that Keith made him feel this way, when he hadn’t even known him for a week. Lance was ready to blow, just thinking of the guy made him feel hot and bothered and not just in a sexual way, he could also feel his heart go a little faster when he thought of him.

Yeah, Lance was a hopeless romantic, but he had never been a ‘love at first sight’ type of hopeless romantic. Even then, it was so nice to feel like this, to have someone who was so willing to spend time with him. Who cared about the money when Keith actually seemed to enjoy his company?

 

Luckily the morning rush was already done, so Lance had time to try and pick himself back up. To just distract him from the thought of Keith, he had almost fucked up 4 orders in just 2 hours, he had never done that before and it was a bit irritating.

Lance sighed and prayed that no one would come in, so he could just take a little break. Looking down at the counter, he cursed as he heard the door open and someone walk in. However he relaxed as he heard the familiar Louboutin heels on their wooden floor.

 

“Allura! My sweet star, what can I get you?” Grinned Lance as he fought to be as lively as possible.

 

“A caramel cookies and cream Latte, please Lance-” Allura responded and sat down at the table closest to the counter “-And a chocolate cupcake and three triple chocolate cookies”

 

Lance whistled and started to work on the coffee “Damn, you never order that much sugar, what’s up girl?”

 

“We have kind of an irritating client coming in today, he’s an old and grumpy asshole, who believes that women can’t work as lawyers and always asks me to make coffee. Even Zarkon hates the dude, I mean we all hate but at the same time we love his millions”

“Oh shit, maybe you can just send Keith after him? Pretty sure the dude would piss his pants if he saw an angry Keith”

 

“Yeah may…be? Wait you know Keith?” Allura asked, leaning closer to the counter and setting her phone down on the table.

 

Lance blushed and looked down “Well yeah, we were……uhm… were on a date yesterday. It was really nice”

 

Lance could see the gears turning inside Allura’s head, in a split second Allura was out of the chair and slamming her hands on the counter, making Lance jump back.

 

“You’re Keith’s crush!”

 

“What!”

 

“Lance, Keith have had a crush on you since he first met you. When he get drunk he only talks about how pretty you are”

 

Lance giggled as Allura asked him questions about the date, even sitting on top of the counter while he got her order ready, and answered all of her questions.

 

“He took you to ‘The Golden Cloud’?” Allura’s eyes were practically sparkling.

 

“Yeah, paid for everything and wouldn’t even let me look at the check.”

 

“Ohhh, how romantic”  


“Wait, there is way too much coffee and cake there” Allura observed, looking at five tall coffees and three boxes of cookies, mini-cupcakes and two full size cupcakes in front of her.

 

“Means to get through the day when the douchebag comes. Your caramel latte is the one with the star, and Keith’s is the one with the heart on it. You can just give the other three to whomever you want. You probably need help getting over there” Lance explained and put the boxes in bags and found trays for the coffees.

 

“Hey Coran?” He called out to the back.

 

“Yes, my boy?” Coran yelled back.

 

“Hey Uncle!”  


“I’m gonna help Allura over with coffee, is that okay?”

 

“Of course Lance, and hello Allura, I hope you get a good day”

 

“Thanks Uncle, see you”

 

Lance picks up the bag with the treats in, and lets Allura take the coffee.

 

Lance was currently trying to ignore Allura wiggling her eyebrows at him; she had started doing it before they had even made it into the building.

 

“Stop, you’re embarrassing”

 

“No. You know, Shiro actually called me yesterday, screaming that Keith was on a date with his crush. I must admit I didn’t believe him, but I suppose now, that I need to apologize for telling him to stop lying”

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“Luck I guess”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and patiently waited for the elevator to stop. He had already been on one of the top floors yesterday, but they were going even higher today it seemed.

 

“Allura where are we going?”

 

“One of the conference rooms. The top lawyers are gathered on this case, so Shiro, Zarkon and me. Then there is of course Keith as assistant; we drag him to the meetings so he’s ready when he starts as a lawyer. Also Matt, we aren’t actually sure what it is he does, but he works directly under Zarkon so whatever it is, he’s got to be good at it”

 

“What about the other guy with an S-name? Isn’t he one of the best too?”

 

“Sendak is on vacation”  


Lance was about to make a comment, however his words were caught in his throat when the doors opened. Even the hallway was amazing and at the end of it there was two dark pinewood doors.

 

“Holy shit”

 

Allura smirked and started walking out, Lance quickly followed her like a duckling. It was honestly a bit intimidating the way Allura’s heels sounded on the marble floor.

 

“We bring good coffee and cake” Allura announced as she opened the door, letting both her and Lance in.

 

Four pairs of eyes turned to them as they put the things of the table, or at least tried to, almost every inch was covered with files, computers and loose papers.

Lance hurried to take the boxes out of the bag, and before anyone else could, he grabbed the coffee cup with the heart and the full size red velvet cupcake and sat down next to Keith.

Keith’s eye widened as he saw Lance, and he could already feel all the stress and irritation slowly slip away.

 

“Here, just for you, hopefully it can make the day better” Lance smiled and sat the things down.

 

“Thank you, Lance, however I don’t need the coffee for the day to get better, just seeing you already made it great” Keith teased as he took the coffee, enjoying the way Lance seemed to thrive from the compliment.

 

The rest of the room went quiet, though Keith and Lance didn’t notice as they kept talking quietly to each other.

Matt had put the pieces together and realised they just met the legendary Lance, the one Keith never stopped talking about.

 

Zarkon would love to say he didn’t care about Keith’s love life, however that would be a lie. He had known the kid for years, had taught him law and even helped with homework, he needed to make sure Lance was good enough for Keith.

 

“Lance it’s nice seeing you again, of course we didn’t get far in the introduction yesterday as Keith cut it short” Shiro chuckled, grabbing one of the cups and a cupcake.

 

“Shut up” Keith grumbled, glaring at Shiro.

 

Shiro just smiled and leaned back in his chair, and looked to Lance instead of Keith “Thank you for coming over with this, it tastes amazing”

“No problem, Allura said you had to deal with an asshole client, so I thought I would sweeten your day. Only with the cakes though, I forgot sugar for the coffee.” Lance proclaimed, hoping Shiro would look at someone else, so he could move his chair closer to Keith.

 

“Eah, Hank uo”

 

Lance turned to Matt, his mouth hanging open in shock, as Matt had stuffed his mouth full of a combination of cupcakes and cookies.

 

“He says thank you, and as do I, it is very nice of you” Zarkon said

 

“You’re uh welcome”

 

“Lance, pay attention to me now” Keith whispered into his ear, he had already moved his chair right next to Lance.

 

“Sorry baby” Lance leaned into him.

 

Keith was content now that Lance had his head on his shoulder. He knew the others couldn’t have heard what Lance said, yet he could feel them looking at him, he sneaked his hand up to Lance’s hair and started petting it, almost shivering at Lance purring into his neck.

Keith felt Lance’s lips on his neck, his teeth were nibbling a bit at the skin and then it was gone.

 

“Sorry, I need to get back to work now. I’ll see you later, right?” Grinned Lance, and looked up at Keith with his big blue eyes.

 

“When do you get off?”

 

“Around 4”

 

“I’ll come pick you up at about 4:15, is that alright?”

 

“Yeah definitely! See you all later”

 

Lance practically skipped out of the room, leaving half of the room stunned.

 

“Sendak is going to be so pissed that he missed this”

 

“Fuck off and do your job, Matt” Keith groaned and opened the file again, moving the cupcake and coffee carefully as to not ruin the documents.

 

“So, you didn’t tell me it was my favourite barista, I feel offended” Allura smirked.

 

“I didn’t know he worked at a coffee house”

 

“Wait seriously?” Matt interrupted, looking like he had gone in shock “but you practically stalk him, how did you not know?”

 

Keith blushed, looking ashamed at having been caught “Well I don’t stalk him, I’m just very informed about his life”

 

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound less creepy” scoffed Shiro.

 

Keith laid his head down on the table, being content with just trying to ignore the other people. Which didn’t even work for a minute, because Allura sat down next to him, and Keith would honestly admit without shame that he’d rather have Lance next to him.

 

“You know, Lance was actually a bit sad a couple of days ago, he was almost out of his crèmes and couldn’t get the ones he wanted, because they were too expensive. It’s really bringing him down” Allura dismissed, inspecting her nails.

 

Keith opened notes on his phone and pushed it over Allura.

 

“What are the names of the crèmes, how much are they? And where can I get them?”

 

Allura smirked and took the phone, quickly writing down the answers to Keith’s questions. She handed it back and sipped on the coffee.

 

“So, I added some that I know Lance would die for, so that will definitely make him love you. But it does cost a bit more” Allura shrugged.

 

“It isn’t that much, only like 800$”

 

“For crème!?” Matt screamed, spitting out some of the coffee in his mouth, with Shiro hurryingly reaching out to grab the documents

 

“Oh my god Matt, it isn’t that much and you can’t put a price on beauty” Allura rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the computers to do some work.

 

“Or happiness” Keith quickly supplied.

 

“I’m certain Lance is the only one you would use that much money on” Shiro chimed in.

 

“You’re right” Keith grunted.

 

“Allura, since they can be bought at the same place, then can I just call and order them to be placed in like a gift basket? Perhaps make them add a few flowers and chocolate, Lance seems like the type to enjoy something romantic” Keith suggested, looking at Allura with hopeful eyes.

 

“Well, I suppose you can, but you may have to pay more for the basket, flowers and chocolate”

 

“Great. I’ll be back in a few minutes”

 

Keith was already typing in the number to the store, when he walked out of the conference room. Making Shiro and Allura laugh and smile, leaving both Matt and Zarkon sighing and going back to work.

 

Keith only spent about 15 minutes arranging it, also making sure they would send him a picture when they were done, and would deliver it to the firm around 3. Nothing could ever be good enough for Lance, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop spending money on him.

He just looked so pretty when he would blush and smile, so sweet and tempting. Keith had already been at his limits yesterday, it had been so hard to hold back and not just grab him and kiss him.

 

Keith wanted to touch Lance everywhere, wanted to eat him out and make him cum. Keeping him on edge until he was crying and sobbing for release, having Lance looking so perfect and fragile in front of him. Just begging Keith to take control of him, control his pleasure and his needs. Keith wanted so badly for Lance to submit to him, to be into the same things he was. Nonetheless if Lance wasn’t into it, Keith wouldn’t dare try to touch him like that, he only wanted it if Lance wanted it.

 

Shaking his head, he tried to get those thoughts out of his mind, he couldn’t think of Lance like that, it wasn’t respectful when they had only talked for a couple of days. But his mind just weren’t listening; he had even tried hinting what he liked. When they were at the restaurant he had taken control over everything, of course he had asked Lance if it was too much, and he had said he liked it. What concerned Keith was how much Lance liked it, was it just he thought it was nice or was he actually into it.

 

Keith sighed and went back to work, the asshole client would come in any minute and they needed to be prepared. When he came back into the conference room everyone was quiet, they had had their fun earlier with Lance, but they were the best of the best, they were gladiators in suits and proud of it.

  

* * *

 

 

Even if the day had been completely tiring, and when he wanted nothing more than to go home and order food, he needed to see Lance like he needed air. The basket had come at precisely 3, and it had been completely perfect. It wasn’t actually a basket but a huge sky blue box with crepe paper; there were about 11 different crèmes, a giant box of chocolate and a gorgeous bouquet of blue painted roses.

 

“Why don’t I ever get gifts like that?” Matt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the gift basket.

 

“Because I don’t like you like that, and I don’t want to spoil you-” Keith shrugged, grabbing the gift basket and walking to the elevator “-See you tomorrow”

 

Walking to his car was a bit nerve wrecking, he really wanted Lance to be happy with the gift, but he didn’t actually know how Lance would react. Maybe he’d be creeped out that Keith spent so much on him, maybe he’d call him a freak and throw it at him. Keith decided to put it in the backseat of the car, maybe play it off if Lance thought it wasn’t a good gift.

 

Luckily it wasn’t a long ride, more like 2 minutes from when he pulled out of the garage, to he saw Lance in front of the coffee house.

Keith felt like chocking when he saw Lance standing there with his phone. Lance was wearing tight skinny jeans and a graphic tee with a picture of coffee on it, and the words ‘I like you a Latte’ and over it were his signature jacket. It wasn’t even a special outfit, he had probably seen him in that outfit before, but the difference was that now he had a chance of making Lance his.

 

Keith pulled over right in front of him, which apparently shocked Lance as he almost threw his phone at Keith’s window. His shocked expression soon changed to one of happiness, he quickly opened the door and smiled at Keith.

 

“Why hey there stranger, how did it go?” Lance sang, getting comfortable in his seat. Not noticing the gift in the backseat.

 

Keith decided in that moment to be a little bold, he grabbed Lane’s hand and kissed it slowly, nibbling lightly at the beautiful brown skin.

 

“Well honey, none of us killed him, but we were all fairly sure Allura was ready to fight him” Keith mused; letting Lance’s hand go so he could drive.

 

“So what’s plan?” Lance sighed happily, leaning back into the seat and looking at Keith.

 

“I’m hungry, so we could go to mine and order something?”

 

Lance scoffed at that, and Keith could feel the anxiety build up inside him.

 

“Keith that’s not healthy at all. Since you took me out last night, maybe I can cook for you today? Like at your place and if you want to”

 

“I, I.. Yeah, I would really like that” Keith was surprised.

 

“Awesome! Do you have any groceries at home?”

 

“Well, I think I have like milk and toast or something” Keith blushed, for him alone it was fine, but admitting it to Lance was just embarrassing.

 

“Really? Uhm okay, can we stop at a grocery store? I need to have something to cook” Lance giggled.

 

“Yeah, of course. Anything for you”

 

“Now that sounds great-“ Lance started, turning so he could focus completely on Keith when he noticed something in the backseat “-Is, is that a gift basket?”

 

Keith flushed red, trying to regain control of the situation and his feelings “Yeah, it’s actually for you. Allura told me you wanted some new crèmes, and I just thought you would enjoy the chocolates and flowers as well”

 

“Oh, all..all of that is for me?” Hesitated Lance, pointing at the gift and then to himself.

 

“Of course, don’t you like it!?” Keith fretted, afraid he had fucked up.

 

“No, I love it so so much, it’s just overwhelming. You don’t have to do all of this for me, I already enjoy being around you” Lance sniffed.

 

“I do it because I believe you deserve it, that you deserve everything in the whole universe. You’re so sweet and kind, offering to cook for me and just being you. How about we talk about this at home? Talk about what we want over a nice dinner?” Keith offered, probably thinking it would be better for them both.

 

“That would be nice, just remember to pull over so we can buy groceries” Lance sniffed again, but he was smiling so brightly at Keith.

 

Keith smiled back and leaned back into the seat, feeling happiness rush in over him.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Lance”

 

“I can keep everything in the gift basket, right?”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nerve wrecking the first time he had been in Keith’s car, yet it was nothing compared to the anxiety he felt now. Lance knew he could be a bit oblivious, but he knew that what he and Keith had, weren’t just friends. Or just flirting or something like that, this was entirely something else and it was as terrifying as it was incredible. This was new, Lance wasn’t sure if it was new for Keith, but it was new for him.

After the talk with Pidge, he had done his fair share of research online, which did include some pretty shady things, yet most of the things he had found, had been interesting and fascinating.

Keith giving him the gifts was enough to make him tear up, no one had ever spent that much on him, and that Keith had taken the time to make the gifts so personal meant so much more. Lance was aware that while Keith wanted to talk about Lance’s reaction to the gifts, but he was also certain that they were going to talk about their relationship tonight.

 

He was so afraid that Keith weren’t going to like his answer, scared that Keith wouldn’t want a relationship with him, if he didn’t immediately consent to the kind of relationship Keith seemed to want.

Perhaps he didn’t have a crush on him, maybe he just wanted him as a kind of trophy.

Lance could feel his insides shift; his breath was starting to change patterns. He could feel the tears start to move again.

 

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith slowly asked, recognising the shift in the mood.

 

Lance swallowed “Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit hungry I suppose.”

 

Keith could tell that was a lie, Lance seemed too nervous and afraid.

 

“I don’t believe you, but I’m not going to push, I like you too much to try and ruin this, it’s your decision whether to tell me or not. Just please, don’t be scared Lance” Keith begged

 

Lance didn’t want to start crying again, but why did he care so much for him? Who had ever been so concerned about his wellbeing, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be Lance falling hard for someone, then this someone would be a little interested and in the end, they would just throw him away and step on his heart. Why didn’t Keith stick to the script, but no, Keith actually really liked him and his personality.

 

“Okay”

 

Keith grabbed a hold of Lance’s hand, refusing to let go, he intertwined their fingers. Slowly rubbing circles with his thump on Lance’s hand, not once taking his eyes off the road.

Lance stared in awe down at their hands, not letting his doubts get in the way this time, he decided to harden the grip.

 

Keith chuckled at Lance’s actions, letting Lance know that it was well received.

 

“Thank you, baby” Lance murmured, leaning back against the seat and smiling shyly at Keith.

 

“Anything for you, darling” Keith whispered, desperate to remove the uncomfortable and tense atmosphere.

 

“Keith, what do you want to eat?”

 

“Uhm, well just something nice, I suppose”

 

“That’s honestly not very helpful, but how about pasta?”

 

“I would like that”

 

“Kay”

 

Keith suddenly realised that he had forgotten he needed to stop at the grocery store. So he swiftly turned the car around, having to let go of Lance’s hand in the process, but as soon as he was in the right lane, he grabbed his hand again.

Lance smiled as Keith quickly grabbed his hand again, for him to be so desperate to have contact with Lance.  This was such an amazing and just wonderful feeling.

 

The ride was a bit longer since Keith had already driven past the store, but neither boy could be mad about it, because they could spend just a moment more together.

 

Keith had half a mind to try and convince Lance to just order take out, but for Lance to prepare a homemade meal just for him, that was a dream come true. It was so domestic and homey, he had never truly experienced that, so the thought that it would become reality soon, was no doubt terrifying and mind-blowingly sweet and hot at the same time.

 

Keith pulled into the parking lot, seeming hesitant to let go of Lance’s hand anymore. Lance took notice of it, and slyly smiled, before he let go of Keith’s hand. He rolled his eyes as he saw Keith’s betrayed expression, and took off his seat belt and started getting out of the car.

 

“Relax Keith, the faster you get out of the car, the sooner can we hold hands again” Lance grinned, watching as the sentence finally got across, and Keith scrambled to unlock his seatbelt and join Lance outside.

 

Keith eagerly grabbed Lance’s hand, after locking the car and checking he had his wallet, determinate not to make Lance pay for anything.

 

“Do you think that we should put the basket in the trunk?” Asked Lance, wanting to make sure that the gift wouldn’t be stolen.

 

“The windows are completely tinted, no one will be able to look in, I promise. Though, if it does happen then don’t worry, I’ll just buy you more” Keith promised, and started leading Lance into the store.

        

Lance felt his cheeks flush, and wonderful warmth rush through his body. Lance walked just a little closer to Keith, afraid that if he walked closer he would just end up in front of him. He knew that it would be uncomfortable to hold hands when they were so close, so Lance untwined his and Keith’s hands, instead leading Keith’s arm around his waist. Lance felt Keith dig his fingers into his flesh, loving how possessive Keith was of him, it made him feel all giddy and warm inside.

 

When they got into the store, Keith just let Lance lead the way. He knew absolutely nothing about groceries, Shiro always had someone deliver their groceries so they didn’t have to waste time on it. When he moved out, he just decided to do the same, however he almost never actually used any of the things he bought. Though to be fair he didn’t really know how what to do with most of it, opting to just eat out, order take away, microwave dishes or toast.

 

“Lance, what are you checking?” Keith wondered out loud, looking at Lance comparing two glasses of tomato sauce.

 

“I’m just trying to figure out which one if the cheapest, I can’t seem to find the prices on them” Lance noted, examine some of the other products on the shelve.

 

“Seriously? Lance, just pick one, money isn’t an issue” Scoffed Keith, putting both of the glasses back, and picking a bigger and bit more expensive brand.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to waste your money, besides, we’re college students…I forgot you’re not the normal ‘broke college student’ thing”

 

Keith tried to stifle a laugh behind his hand, as Lance just kept moving to avoid the fact that he had forgotten Keith just spent 800$ on him.

Lance pouted at Keith for a few seconds, but as he turned to pick up the vegetables he couldn’t help but smile. The trip was spent like that, Lance picking up the essentials and Keith making whatever comment, he felt was appropriate.

When they got to check out, Keith noticed Lance was frowning, not much. However, it reminded him too much of the face Lance made when they had lunch, Keith could easily deduct that it was the face he made when he was displeased.

 

Keith had quickly come to loathe that face, and he was going to talk to Lance about that. Besides Keith couldn’t stand seeing Lance be displeased about anything, oh god, that expression had no place on such a beautiful face, especially not when Lance was with Keith.

 

“Lance, are you unhappy with something?” Keith timidly asked on the way out, he was holding Lance’s hand and one of the bags in his other hand.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just, you seemed displeased when we checked out”

 

Lance sighed and looked down before answering “It’s just you’ve already bought so much for me, done so much, and it’s well. I want to give something back, but I feel as though nothing is good enough. You’re so, ugh, so perfect and it annoys me, and it’s embarrassing that I can’t give you anything good”

 

Keith was shocked at the answer, it was said so soft and gently, so kind yet embarrassed. He couldn’t help but smile, he set the bag down in front of the car, and gently placed his hand on Lance’s cheek, forcing Lance to look at him and step closer to him.

 

“Lance, you are the most kind and sweet person I’ve ever met. You just offered to cook for me, when I admitted how pathetic I am in the kitchen. I enjoy buying you practically anything, you deserve so much more than I can give, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop giving. I..I want you to smile, because it just..just, god. When you smile and you’re happy, I can’t stop being happy myself. Let me do this for you”

 

Keith had whispered softly directly into Lance’s ear, still softly stroking his cheek. He could feel wetness on his fingers, and he slowly raised his head to consider Lance’s eyes, seeing them float with tears. Keith wiped them away and softly gave Lance a chaste kiss on his cheek, petting his hair before putting the bags away in the trunk.

 

“Come on baby, let’s get home”

 

Lance nodded and walked to the passenger side, and Keith swore his heart skipped a beat when he realised Lance was blushing.

“Keith, would you like to help with dinner?” Lance wondered, watching Keith fidget with the wheel, looking like a deer caught in the headlights at the question.

 

“I want to, but I’m afraid I don’t know how big of a help I will be” He admitted, hurryingly driving out of the parking lot.

 

“Well, maybe I don’t actually need help, perhaps I just want your company”

 

“Oh”

 

Keith’s answer was said timid, and this time it wasn’t him who was smirking, however, Lance was wearing a smug expression, leaning back and looking like he owned it all.

 

“You’re looking way too satisfied with yourself” Keith remarked.

 

“Oh baby, I am”

 

Keith felt himself flush at the words, letting himself get more embarrassed as Lance laughed and put his hand on Keith’s thigh. Being delighted that Keith reacted how he did, knowing he did this to someone as confident as Keith, really made his ego bigger.

 

Keith tried to keep it together on the way home, but even though Lance’s touch was light, it felt heavy and warm for Keith.

 

“Wait Keith, you live here?” Lance blurted, looking in amazement at the tall building in front of him. When Keith had parked in the building, he just thought that he lived somewhere close, but not in the huge expensive building.

 

“Yeah, Shiro wasn’t much for me living in a dorm, and I admit I have gotten used to a certain amount of, well, indulgence. So, I got the apartment as a gift for getting into college” Shrugged Keith, holding both bags as he refused to let Lance hold anything other than his gift basket.

 

“That’s awesome” Lance breathed, walking closely behind Keith, who greeted the doorman.

 

Keith smirked as he let Lance into the elevator, and his smug expression only grew as he watched Lance’s eyes widen as he pushed the button for the top floor, and typed his code in.

 

“You have a penthouse apartment?” Lance was shocked, it was clear Keith had money, but still, a penthouse apartment.         

 

“Again yeah, but that was mostly because I like to be on top” Keith had leaned down and was whispering in Lance’s ear. Clearly hearing the sharp intake of air, and the quiet whimper that followed it.

 

The doors opened and Keith gently pushed Lance inside, smiling as he stood in awe of his place. Keith strolled over to the kitchen, putting the groceries away as Lance walked in and sat the gift on the breakfast bar.

 

Lance was about to say something when he heard a phone ring.

 

“Lance, can you pick up? I’m kinda busy” Keith asked, hearing a soft ‘okay’ in response.

 

“Hello, this is Keith’s phone” Lance answered, trying desperately to keep it professional.

 

_“Lance? This is Shiro, I’m afraid I must ask Keith to get back to pick up some documents at the police station, and get back to the office with them. Can you tell him?”_

“Oh yeah sure, Keith will be there quickly” Lance could feel a lump in his throat, they were going to have a nice dinner and talk, but Keith would probably just drive him home now.

 

_“Thank you, Lance, I’m really sorry about this, bye”_

“Lance” A stern voice said behind him.

 

Lance turned around to look at Keith.

 

“So-“Lance put the phone down and started playing with the can of chopped tomatoes “-Shiro needs you to pick up some documents from the police station, and deliver them to him at the office now. Guess I need to go home then.”

 

When Lance considered Keith’s eyes, it was clear that Keith wasn’t amused.

 

“If you, uh, if you want to, you could just stay here and cook while I deliver them. I could probably be back in time for dinner, I mean, this doesn’t have to ruin our night” Keith hesitated, taking his phone and laying it in his pocket, at the same time, he put his arm around Lance’s waist and slowly pulled him closer.

 

Lance let his hands rest on Keith’s chest, feeling the hard and defined muscle beneath the shirt. He felt himself nod before answering.

 

“I like that idea a lot” He muttered, feeling both of Keith’s hands around his waist, squeezing Lance’s body and letting him get a taste of how strong Keith is.

 

“Then I need to get going now, I’ll see you in a bit sweetheart” Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head and let go, grabbing the keys and his id before heading for the doors.

 

“Bye, Bye Baby. Don’t miss me too much” Lance blew a kiss and grinned, happy that their night wasn’t going to get ruined. He turned around to face the enormous kitchen, feeling a wicked smile forming on his face at the thought of cooking for Keith.

 

“Well darling, just you and me until my knight in shining armour comes back” Lance drawled, rolling his sleeves up and finding a pot.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“God fucking dammit” Keith growled as he stormed to his car, smacking the door as he got comfortable in his seat.

 

Of course, it had to be tonight that Shiro needed something after he got off, it had to be the one night he has the most beautiful and sweetest boy in his apartment, wanting to cook for him and probably discuss their relationship. Why couldn’t it have been any other day, it had to be what could perhaps be the most important day in his life, the day he might have a chance to convince Lance to be his boyfriend.

Driving to the police station, the stream of thought didn’t stop. Keith cursed every god and powerful being, that he wasn’t in the kitchen, that he couldn’t sit at the breakfast bar and watch Lance cook. Keith wanted to scream, he didn’t know if Lance cooked in silence, if he just hummed a bit while doing his thing, or if maybe he put on music and danced around while singing and cooking. He wished to know this, wanted so badly to see it with his own eyes. Perhaps he was shaking his hips teasingly, practicing for when Keith got back, to have Keith begging and praying to touch him.

 

Oh god. Keith was going to get a boner if he kept going.

He shifted in his seat, clearing his head before going into the station.

 

Getting back with the documents was the challenge, he had to hide how mad he was when he saw Shiro. It wasn’t Shiro’s fault and he knew that, but he could still pout and whine at the thought of not being with Lance, well he could pout and whine inside and not outside.

 

He sighed as he made his way into the work parking lot, wishing he could just hit Shiro in the face with it and leave, however that would probably not go over well with anybody, well Matt would find it hilarious but that was it.

Groaning he made his way to the office.

 

“Shiro, I have your file right here, also I need you to just not call me until tomorrow. Great talk, see you later” Keith barked, almost running into the office, shocking Shiro and nearly making him spill his coffee on the keyboard.

 

“Wait Keith! Can you quickly just type the incident report in? Please” Shiro begged, watching as Keith face fell and he looked close to tears.

 

“But, Shiro…I, okay fine but I really need to get back home”

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the response before talking “I suppose Lance is waiting for you to come back”

 

“He’s cooking for me, Shiro, he’s making pasta for me. And He was so happy with the gift, and so sweet and kind, I’m dying when I look at him. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met”

 

“I am fairly sure I’m the most beautiful person you’ve ever met”

 

“Please, the two of you aren’t even in the same league, you’re on earth and Lance is on a whole other planet. You couldn’t reach him with a spaceship” Keith scoffed and continued typing the incident report, not caring about Shiro’s clearly fake offended gasp.

 

“How dare you say that to me?”  

 

“Oh, shut up”

 

Shiro grinned and continued working, trying not to focus on the harsh typing coming from Keith’s desk. He was certain he was soon going to break down from holding his laughter, but he had never seen Keith like this.

 

“I’m done and I’m leaving” Keith hurried to turn off the computer.

 

“That was the fastest I’ve ever seen you type something in, I should have Lance waiting for you constantly. Just say you’re not allowed to see him until you’re done with work” Shiro grinned, and looked up from his computer, to see him already half out the door.

 

“Screw you, don’t call or text until tomorrow”

 

Keith could hear Shiro’s laughter all the way to the elevator, and just before the doors closed he flipped the finger the door in the direction of the Shiro’s office.

 

Keith almost ran to his car, only focusing on getting back to Lance. Driving on the road was dangerous, as Keith really didn’t care about the speed limit and lights, he tried so hard not to break laws, but Lance was the only thing on his mind.

 

Parking his car, he stumbled out of the car and fell on the concrete, he quickly regained his balance and got up, almost crying in relief that Lance wasn’t there to witness his failure.    

 

Opening his door, he could already smell the heavenly smell of pasta sauce, he was certain that he was going to drool at some point this evening, however if it was going to be over the food or over Lance, he didn’t know.

 

Sneaking up behind Lance at the stove, he carefully wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and kissed the top of his head. Lance giggled as he felt Keith’s arms and lips, if he hadn’t heard Keith come in, he would have screamed.

 

“It smells heavenly, baby” Keith whispered into his ear, looking over his shoulder to see him stir the pot.

 

“It tickles, stop it!” Lance giggled, taking a spoon and turning around in Keith’s grip and lifting the spoon to his lips.

 

Keith gently smiled as he ate the offered sauce, closing his eyes to truly experience the taste, when he did open his eyes again, it took few seconds before his mind caught up with the program. Lance had taken the spoon and was sensual licking and deep-throating it, heavy lidded eyes looking directly into Keith violet eyes. Keith felt his self-control slip as Lance pressed himself closer to him.

 

“Lance, sweetheart, I want to talk, we need to sort everything out and I won’t touch you intimately until then” Keith murmured softly, he watched as Lance’s face changed to one of surprise and then gentle happiness.

 

“Okay, can you set the table?” Lance asked, slowly pushing Keith’s hair out of his face and behind his ear, letting his hand stay and caress the soft hair for a while.

 

Keith nodded dumbly and went to the cabinet to find plates and utensils, he could hear Lance hum a melody as they walked around the kitchen. It felt nice and right, Lance fit perfectly into his life. Keith walked to the wine cabinet to try and find the right wine; the sample Lance had given him would probably fit the Riseling best. Opening the bottle, he poured two glasses as he watched Lance set the pot on the table.

 

“And bon appetite” Lance exclaimed as he sat down at table, right in front of Keith.

 

The two boys started to pile onto their plates, sharing small touches and shy smiles. Their silence continued as they ate the first portion, only interrupted once by Keith, praising the cooking and Lance's taste buds.

 

“Lance, we should talk about us” Keith pointed out after he had poured another glass of wine.

 

“You’re right, I would, uh, like to start, I guess. If that’s okay?” Lance almost pleaded, to which Keith nodded for him to begin.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

Keith looked almost shocked at the question, but quickly got his feelings under control again.

 

“I want a relationship with you, I want to spoil you and give you whatever you want. I’ve had a crush on you for well a couple of months, you’re the most beautiful and wonderful guy I’ve ever met. I didn’t have the courage to talk to you, but now you’re encouraging me to be with you, and that’s what I want. If you feel the same, then we can go as slow or fast as you wish, I only want you and your happiness” Keith explained, careful not to fuck up the speech, and to look at the facial expression of Lance.

 

 Lance swallowed and frowned at Keith before speaking “Is that all you want? You don’t have some kind of hidden agenda? Wanting to show me off or just get together for sex”

 

“Why, why would you say that?” Keith gasped, reaching out to grab Lance’s hand.

 

“Keith, you haven’t exactly been subtle. You need to dominate and control, together with all the gifts, normally I don’t make assumptions but, you’re a Dom right? You’re into that sort pf thing”

 

Keith stammered and stumbled over his words, watching as Lance seemed to consider leaving.

 

“Lance, I, fuck. Yes, I’m into that, really into that and yes, I’m a Dom. But just because I’m into that, doesn’t mean sex and showing off is the only thing on my mind, I want you as my boyfriend not necessarily my sub. If that lifestyle isn’t what you want, then that isn’t something we will do” Keith reassured, gripping Lance’s hand just a bit tighter.

 

“What if you suddenly want a sub? Are you just going to go out and do a scene with the guy” Lance scowled

 

“What no! Lance I would never cheat on you, if we do this we’re exclusive”

 

Lance looked relieved, and at that moment Keith realised something.

 

“Lance, you never denied not being into BDSM, you knew what a Dom is like. You never said anything about being disgusted at the thought of being a sub, MY sub” Keith had walked around the table to Lance, to pull him out of the chair and pin him up against the kitchen counter.

 

Lance eyes widened and he looked at the floor.

 

“I, I may have researched, but I’ve never been in a relationship like that. It’s just embarrassing that you know all about it, and I, I know nothing. I felt you wouldn’t want someone who you had to teach everything, a relationship like that doesn’t sound bad. I actually really like the thought of it” Lance confessed.

 

 

“Lance, You’re the embodiment of perfection in my eyes. If you want to have a relationship like that, then I would love to teach you everything, or pay for you to learn from a professional. We can take that as slow as you want, we don’t have to be Dom and Sub all the time, only when we need it, other than that we can just be normal boyfriends. We can discuss a contract later, now we can move to the couch and relax” Keith suggested, stroking Lance’s cheek and moving him over to the couch.

 

Keith lied down on the couch and pulled Lance on top of him, so Lance’s head was on his chest. Keith kissed the soft brown hair, and tugged Lance as close as he could get.

 

“I would like if we could do that, that’s a great idea, baby” Lance whispered, rubbing a bit on Keith, enjoying the way his body felt against his own. He did blush and hide his face in Keith’s chest, when he remembered the dream he had.

 

“What’s up Kitten? Is my pretty baby getting excited?” Keith mused as he ran his hands over Lance’s body.

 

“Maybe just a bit, you up for normal boyfriend jerking off?” Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow as Keith seemed to blush.

 

“You want to jerk off on top of me, baby?”

 

“No, I want you to jerk me off while you talk as dirty as you can to me” Lance purred, rubbing his crotch on Keith’s body, watching as Keith’s eyes became dark with lust and want.

 

“Oh baby, you have no idea what you’re in for” Keith responded as he sat up and manhandled Lance into his lap.

 

“Mhmm, give me your worst”

 

Keith smirked as he kissed and licked Lance’s neck, as he unzipped Lance’s pants and started rubbing at Lance through his underwear.

 

“C’mon Kitten, I need you to tell me what you like, what do you want me to do?” Keith panted, already feeling the effect of Lance horny and in his lap.

 

“Praise me, fuck… oh god, take out m-my cock and jerk me off probably. Te-tell me I’m doing good, fucking shit Keith”

 

Keith took out Lance’s dick and admired the shape and colour, it was lean and tan, not that thick or long, but still a bit over average. It looked so nice in Keith’s pale hand, he smeared the pre-cum all on the length, hearing Lance moan and whine at the action.

 

“So, this is what you like baby? Like being told just how good you are? You look so beautiful on my lap, god, I can just imagine you sitting on my cock. Or hold you down beneath me as I fuck you how you want, you will look so pretty begging for me to impale you on my cock, begging for release just like the good boy you are” Keith whispered, nibbling at Lance’s skin, leaving purple marks all over his neck and shoulder.

 

“Keith, oh.. Ke-Keith”

 

“That’s it Kitten, moan for me, scream my name and I’ll let you come”

Keith kept jerking Lance off, continuing to smear the pre-cum all over him. Gripping and rubbing at Lance’s cock, focusing on the spot just under the head, applying more pressure as Lance kept moaning and begging.

 

“I can’t fucking wait Lance, I want to eat you out. I want to taste your pretty little hole, I want to feel your hole clench around my tongue as it fucks you. I wanna suck on your cute perky tits, rub my tongue all over your sensitive nipples, maybe tease them with my fingers as well. Would you like that baby?”

 

“ _Uh,uh_ Want to feel your....tongue against me. Please baby, I nee-need to come, please let me” Lance begged pushing up against Keith’s hand on his dick.

 

“ _Then come for me, Kitten”_

   

Lance gave a broken moan and came all over Keith’s hand, coming down from his high lance felt exhausted. Yet he could feel his cock twitch when he saw Keith lick Lance’s cum, smirking before he leaned down to kiss Lance hard. Lance whined into Keith’s mouth, as Keith bit his lip and made Lance open his mouth for Keith’s tongue. Lance felt the tongue all around in his mouth, letting Keith take over the kiss.

 

Keith broke the kiss and let himself enjoy the flushed and blissed out expression Lance had, he bent down and gave Lance a chaste kiss before lifting him up bridal style, and carrying him to the shower.

 

“Are you okay, Kitten?”

 

“Keith, that was the best jerk off I’ve ever had, now get me clean and cuddle me. Dibs on little spoon, by the way”

 

Keith grinned, shook his head and said, “Anything for you, baby, anything”


	7. Chapter 7

When Lance had woken up, he almost started to panic. He wasn’t at home on his crappy mattress, he was laying on what felt like heaven on earth, surrounded by fluffy clouds. Lance whined and buried himself deeper into his personal paradise, there didn’t seem to be anyone besides him, however the other side of the bed was a bit warm, so Keith had probably gotten up a few minutes ago. While Lance continued rolling around in the soft sheets, he heard a small snort followed by a light laughter.

“You look like you’re having fun” Keith commented, walking out from the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“This bed is the best thing I’ve have experienced, I’m gonna marry it” Lance declared, smiling as he looked at Keith’s soft expression.

“Ouch Kitten, don’t hurt me like that” Keith joked, grasping his heart with his hand.

Lance giggled softly and crawled over to Keith, pushing Keith a bit back on the bed and sitting in his lap. Lance pushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t worry babe, you can be my hot affair on the side” Lance jokingly proposed.

Keith huffed and rolled over, so he could lay Lance on the bed and hover over him.

“Sorry Kitten, I don’t do affairs, but I can be your extremely hot boyfriend if you’d like?” Keith teased, letting his eyes roam over Lance’s body.  

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him down into a chaste kiss.

“I would like that hot stuff”

Keith smiled and leaned back down for another kiss, bringing his arms around Lance’s waist, and feeling Lance’s hands in his hair, pulling on the strands and gripping it tight.

Keith let go and let their foreheads touch, taking pleasure in seeing Lance happy and blissful, he stroked Lance’s cheek and got up from the bed, smirking as he heard his new boyfriend whine at losing his touch.

“C’mon kitten, you don’t want the waffles to get cold, do you?” He rolled his eyes and walked over to the dresser, throwing a black shirt over to Lance.

Lance looked sceptically at Keith as he put the shirt, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was only wearing his boxers and Keith’s shirt.

“I didn’t think you could make anything else than toast?” Lance questioned as he stepped down on the plush carpet.

“Don’t be silly, I ordered room service” Keith explained, taking Lance’s hand and kissing the tips before leading him out of the bedroom. Enjoying the way Lance walked right beside him and gripped his hand tight.

“Don’t be silly, I ordered room service” Lance mocked, poking Keith in the side.

“Stop it”

“No” Lance said and poked Keith again and again.

“Kitten, if you don’t stop right this instant, I will punish you” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and forced him against the wall in the kitchen.

“Oh baby, what are you going to do? Spank me?” Lance answered, quickly dismissing the threat.

“Yes, and you will take it like a good boy, won’t you honey” Keith’s voice was stern and hard, and Lance felt Keith’s thigh between his legs, rubbing him and making Lance moan quietly and grind down on the thigh.

When Keith felt Lance grind against his leg, he quickly pulled it back and lifted Lance into his arms, making his wrap his beautiful long legs around his waist. Lance yelped and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s neck, afraid that he was going to drop him.

When they reached the kitchen table, Keith didn’t bother setting Lance back down, instead sitting down himself and adjusting Lance to sit on his lap, with both of Lance’s legs over his right thigh and him sitting halfway on his left thigh. When Keith was done adjusting, Lance finally took notice of the stacks of waffles with strawberries and cream on the table.

“Is this to your liking? Kitten” Keith asked, content with having his boyfriend in his lap.

Lance just blushed and nodded, even after what happened yesterday he still felt a bit shy when Keith touched him like that. He had provoked it with his comments, which had been why he did it, and he certainly weren’t done with his mockery.

“I suppose it can suffice” Lance smirked, reaching and grabbing a strawberry teasingly licking it before chewing.

Keith sighed and let his hands travel to Lance’s thighs, rubbing them before delivering a fast slap. Feeling Lance jump in lap, and hearing the small whimper that followed the slap.

“You are such a little brat, Lance” He whispered in his ear, making sure to grip the spot on Lance’s thigh where he had hit.

“But Keith, aren’t you the one who wants me spoiled? Because that’s how you get a brat” Lance responded, pressing a strawberry against Keith’s mouth, and humming contently when it was eaten.

Keith just smiled and don’t denies that he quite like Lance greedy and spoiled, acting like a brat when he doesn’t get what he wants. Instead he stays silent and continues eating the pieces of waffle and strawberries that Lance feeds him.

Although Keith didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere, they really needed to talk about what was going to happen the next couple of days. How much Lance would be comfortable with him being overbearing, as well as if he was truly happy with him paying.

Keith had already opened his mouth to start talking, however he didn’t get far as Lance shoved a strawberry half into his mouth and told him to keep it there. Lance closed the tiny distance between them and bit the other half of the strawberry, while pushing Keith’s half further into his mouth.

Keith’s eyes widened at Lance’s action, willing himself to start kissing the other boy. However, he didn’t get far as Lance stopped, and went down to his neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin right under his jawline. Keith felt Lance’s hand grip his hair, pulling softly at the strands between his fingers, letting his other hand rest on his bicep. This was way too tempting for Keith, his mind was just begging him to take Lance, make him his and mark him so no one else would touch him. He couldn’t do that to Lance, wouldn’t touch him exactly how he wouldn’t, he need Lance’s consent both vocal and on writing.

“La-Lance, stop please” Keith moaned, moving his head so his neck was away from the dangerous temptation that was Lance’s mouth.

“I thought it felt good?” Lance looked worried and scared, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.  

“It did, trust me it felt way too good. But I don’t, well I can’t do it with you yet” Keith reasoned, kissing Lance’s cheek.

“What about yesterday?”

“Yesterday wasn’t sex, baby”

“So, you can jerk me off and talk dirty, but god how scandalous would it be if you put your dick inside me?” Lance rolled his eyes

“Lance, we only started talking a few days ago”

“Oh, shut it, you’ve probably jerked off to the thought of me before, and lord knows I’ve had sex with guys I’ve known a lesser amount of time.

“Wait, What?” Keith gripped Lance’s waist tight, getting more frustrated with the smug look on Lance’s face.

“What? C’mon I’m young and hot, I’ve had my fair share of one night stands, known them for what 3 hours’ tops and then fucked them” Lance taunted, taking a certain pride in getting Keith so worked up with only a few comments.

“You little brat” Keith growled, lifting Lance up and holding him with one arm, pushing the remains of their breakfast out of the way and laying Lance down on the table, hovering over him.

“Getting possessive, huh?”

“You are such an irritating and tempting little brat, aren’t you? You’re goddamn right I’m feeling possessive, you’re mine! Only mine and you belong to me as much as I belong to you. I’ve liked you for so long Lance, please, don’t make me listen to you talking about fucking others, because I can’t, I just can’t do that” Keith hissed, trapping Lance’s head between his arms.

Lance’s eyes widened for a few seconds, before they started to soften, the mocking expression changing into a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry, I just, I was just angry that you didn’t want to do it with me” Lance mumbled, reaching up to remove the few angry tears that had forced it’s from Keith.

“Sorry, I got angry”

“That’s okay, I would probably have reacted the same way” Lance confessed, slowly rising and sitting on the table instead of laying. Calming Keith by quickly hugging him and holding him tight, knowing Keith weren’t angry with him as Keith wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his hair.

“Lance, I want us to start slow, everything has moved so fast and I wish for us to be gentle, I want to be able to fully enjoy that I can hug you, touch you and kiss you. Can we do that? We still have so much to discuss and figure out about each other and our wishes, yesterday was amazing and touching you was a dream come true, but let’s take it slow, be one of those annoying couples that everyone hates because they’re so sweet” Keith explained, laying his head on top of Lance’s.

Lance giggled at the end of the speech, taking in everything Keith said and feeling his insides turn to mush. He didn’t know that was how Keith felt, that he so badly wished for them to work everything out before it got sexual. Oh god, Lance was falling quicker than he had ever done, he felt as though he was drowning in everything Keith said or did, and he never wanted to get out of it.

“Let’s do it, let’s be so sweet people will get a toothache”

Both boys laughed, letting the tension that had gathered disappear. Violet eyes locked onto blue, soft and hesitant for the first time, they leaned towards each other. Soft lips met, not bothering to deepen the kiss, instead focusing on feeling the other.

Slowly moving apart, Keith let his hand rest on Lance’s cheek as Lance’s hand rested on his chest. Only moving their lips apart, they stayed almost as close as before, just looking into each other’s eyes and the whirlwind of emotion that was taking place.

“You’re beautiful, Lance, inside and out” Keith muttered softly, not daring to ruin the atmosphere around them by being loud.

Keith was certain he could hear Lance’s heart skip a beat, hear his breath hitch. Keith felt Lance’s hand tighten its grip on his shirt.

“You can’t just say something like that” Lance whispered, leaning forward to lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I can and I will, I’ve waited so long to be able to tell you that” Confessed Keith, petting Lance’s head.

“I can’t believe how dumb I was to not notice you before, you’re probably the most perfect person I’ve ever encountered”

“Don’t worry- “Keith didn’t get further in his sentence, before the telephone to his apartment rang, alerting him that someone was ringing to be let in “-oh for fuck’s sake”

Keith left Lance on the table and walked over to the screen by the door.

“Yes?”

“Keith Kogane, I swear to god if you do not let us in right this instance, I’ll, not do anything too bad because Lance really likes you, and he’s like the little brother I never got, but let us in now!” Allura’s voice came through the speaker.

Keith just sighed and tried to fight the smile, as Lance started laughing. Keith pushed the button for allowing them up, and walked back to Lance, who was still sitting on table while surrounded by the rest of the now ruined breakfast.

“What does Allura want?” asked Lance

“We’ll know in a few seconds, sounds as though she wasn’t alone, so I’m guessing Shiro is with her. Which usually means work related” Keith yawned, taking the plates of the table and instructing Lance not to touch it.

It wasn’t long before Allura and Shiro walked through the door, taking in the domestic scene that was taking place before them. Lance sitting on the kitchen counter talking loudly, and Keith putting away dishes.

“At least we didn’t interrupt anything” Allura sighed, walking over and hugging Lance before turning to Keith “I need you to do some quick undercover for me”

Keith raised an eyebrow for her to continue, moving away from the dishwasher.

“Okay, so we had a client in after you left yesterday, apparently, he is convinced that ‘Goddess goodie’ is stealing his ideas, don’t give me that look, I know it sound ridiculous. But he has money and has paid us to at least investigate the matter. So just spend the day at ‘Goddess goodie’ and we’ll see what happens” Allura explained, leaning against the counter to talk.

Keith huffed but didn’t otherwise complain, however even if he tried he wouldn’t have gotten far, as Lance spoke up.

“Oh, Keith we can go on a date!” Lance proclaimed, jumping down from the counter and over to Keith, looking at him his best puppy eyes.

“Lance, no- “Allura began.

“Sure, it would be nice” Keith shrugged, entirely ignoring Allura, choosing to only focus on Lance’s pleased expression.

“Don’t either of you have school today? Or work?” glared Allura, crossing her arms across her chest. However, it wasn’t too intimidating as Shiro was laughing behind her.

“Nope” Lance declared, smiling widely at Allura, while Keith shook his head behind him.

“Come on Allura, Keith will still be at the café and maybe he will enjoy himself with Lance” Shiro joked, throwing his arm around Allura’s shoulder and started walking to the door.

“Fine! We’ll send you the information, just try not to lose focus” Allura grumbled as the doors closed, once again leaving Keith and Lance alone.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we going to be able to focus?”

“Well, we can at least try”

Lance giggled and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

“Also, I don’t have anything to wear” Lance blurted, looking at Keith with horror in his eyes.

“You can borrow some of mine, I think I have something you’ll like” Keith reassured, grabbing Lance’s wrist and dragging him off to the bedroom.

“Maybe I’ll like it; the question is will it fit me?” Lance pointed out as they entered the room.

Keith just shrugged in the response and made his way over to the dresser, leaving Lance raising his eyebrow and muttering ‘Boys’ under his breath.

“Here” Keith gave him a pair of jeans and a sweater “I think it’ll fit you”

“Thanks babe, where can I change?” Lance asked.

“Just here is fine”

“..Keith”

“Yeah?”

“I need to change”

“I know”

“Keith?”

“What? oh, OH. You want me to leave the room”

“I would really appreciate that, if it isn’t too much to ask for” Lance sighed, and opened the bedroom door to push Keith out in the hallway “See you in a bit, babe”

Keith just stood in the hallway until Lance opened the door again, forgetting that he also needed to get dressed.

Lance smirked as he leaned against the door “Why hello there stranger, I don’t know why you’re here but I’m sure my boyfriend wouldn’t like it”

Keith rolled his eyes in response “Well, I’m certain you’ll like me more than your boyfriend”

“How dare you? I’ll have you know my boyfriend is the most perfect person in the world” Lance fake gasped and stepped aside.

“That’s impossible, because you must be the most perfect being in the universe” Keith smirked stepping into Lance’s space, as he admired the blush on Lance’s cheeks.  

“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?”

“Only for one special boy”

Lance giggled and kissed Keith’s cheek, before moving to sit on the bed and letting Keith walk towards the dresser. Keith rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed, hearing Lance wolf whistle as he closed the door.

“So, are we driving there or walking?” Lance asked when Keith came out of the bathroom.

“I’m thinking we’re driving, just one question”

“What?”

“How do you feel about motorcycles?”

“Uh?”

 

* * *

 

Lance eyes widened as he took in the dark red Ducati in front of him.

“Do you like it?” Keith questioned timidly.

“It’s awesome, can I drive it?” Lance breathed

“Do you have a motorcycle driver’s license?”

“No”

“Then no, I don’t want you getting hurt, and it isn’t easy driving one” Keith explained, giving Lance one of his extra helmets.  

“Okay, how are we going to do this?”

“Just sit behind me and keep a tight grip on my waist” Keith demanded, helping Lance onto the bike before sitting in front of him. Feeling giddy when he felt Lance’s arms curl around and held tight.

“Are you good?” Keith asked tenderly.

“Yeah, just drive before I freak out” Lance ordered, gripping tighter as he buried his head in Keith’s back.

Keith nodded and started the motor, feeling Lance cling to him even tighter when he did. He tried to mutter a soft apology, feeling a bit guilty that Lance was afraid, yet still bathing in the feeling that Lance trusted him so much.

Keith didn’t drive as fast as he normally did, wanting to make sure that Lance was feeling just a tiny bit comfortable with him and the bike. After just a bit of the way, he could feel Lance’s arms loosen their grip. Breathing out, he felt relief that Lance probably wasn’t going to kill him after this.

Keith smirked and decided that he was going to take a risk, so at the cross he took a sharp swing, laughing when he heard Lance squeak and tighten his grip again. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like how Lance felt against him, if he said he hadn’t been waiting for this, for Lance. There was just something about the other boy, that made him want to protect him and love him.

Keith drove into the parking lot for the café, stopping the bike abruptly, making Lance get pushed further up against him. He took off the helmet and got off the bike, holding his hand out for Lance to take for him to get off.

Lance gently got down form the motorcycle, taking the helmet off in a swift motion. Quickly blushing as he noticed Keith’s stare, but was soon back to his flirty persona.

“See anything you like?” Lance asked, leaning against the motorcycle and stretching out, showing off his lean body.

“I’m not seeing anything I don’t like” Keith admitted, slowly walking towards Lance, trapping him against the bike and Keith, pressing tight up against him. Feeling Lance’s body heat and breath hot in his face.

“Oh yeah?” Lance breathed, letting his hand softly stray over Keith’s shirt.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’d rather eat you than any of the food her” Keith teased, moving his hand to rest on Lance’s hipbone.

“Well, big bad wolf, how about we eat here first, and I’ll let you have a little taste of heaven later” Lance smirked, pushing Keith’s hand away and walking towards the entrance.

“Lance, you can’t just do this to me” Keith groaned, locking the motorcycle and following him.

“Watch me, darling” was the response.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Lance was happy, he constantly felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He and Keith had been together for a month now, and nothing had changed in their relationship. After Keith had expressed his want for them to take it slow, Lance had decided to not push any buttons until they were ready. They hadn’t gone any further in talking about a contract, or discussing their wants in the relationship.

Although Lance was grateful that Keith didn’t try to force him, he was slowly growing impatient with the whole thing. Both of them knew what they wanted, yet somehow Keith was still under the impression that Lance wasn’t ready. Which quite frankly was insulting.

So, Lance tried so hard to explain he wanted it, yet the response was always the same ‘It’s okay baby, we can wait, I don’t want you to force yourself’ How someone could be so dense yet still so explicit was beyond him.

Therefor Lance decided that the right thing to do, was to complain to Allura on their one month day.

“He’s just so fucking dumb, like yeah, I like him a lot, but he just doesn’t listen to me” Lance complained, leaning against Allura in one of the booths in the coffeehouse.

“He seriously believes that you say it just to please him?” Allura stared in amazement at Lance, not truly believing what she heard.

Lance nodded “Yeah, I mean, I want this too. I want to be his sub, to have scenes with him and all that. It’s sweet that he doesn’t want me to push myself, but I’m not, he just doesn’t understand it. How much longer do I have to wait?”

Allura hummed, reaching out to comfort Lance. She could tell he was hurt by the rejection, even though it came from a good place. Keith would never hurt Lance, at least he didn’t intent to hurt him, but his rejection made Lance think he didn’t want him. Allura had been there through his earlier relationships, she knew how Lance got. Even before Keith and Lance got together, she thought they would make a good match. The only reason she didn’t introduced them to each other, was because Keith was too invested in his crush, whom proved to be Lance.

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart, I’ll talk to Keith, sometimes he can be a bit too dense and too careful. He’s just afraid he’s pushing you and hurting you, but I’ll talk to him, he’ll understand” Allura comforted, kissing his head softly and pushing his hair away from his eyes.

Lance nodded and sighed, curling further into Allura’s side to get the warmth and comfort. Hoping that Keith would finally understand that he did want it.

 

* * *

 

Allura’s high heels could be heard as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, and whenever Keith heard that sound he always felt bad for the people who had pissed her off. And she was coming straight for the office, so she was probably going to scream at Shiro again.

Keith sighed and waited for the door to open, not really caring about Shiro and Allura, when it was his one month day with Lance, and they were both working.

“Keith Kogane! You had better explain yourself this instant” Allura yelled as she threw the doors open, quickly walking over to Keith’s desk and slamming her hands on the papers. Shocking both men sitting at their tables.

“Wha-What did I do?” Keith asked in a panicked voice, feeling scared that he was going to get fired.

“You are so goddamned oblivious, Lance is hurting and you aren’t listening to him” Allura explained, throwing the papers down and pointing an accusing finger at him.

“What are you talking about? Lance was fine this morning” Shiro interrupted them, knowing that Keith didn’t know what was going, and that he wasn’t handling it well.

“He’s fine physically, but he’s been trying to tell you for days that he’s ready to do a scene. Ready to be your sub, and sign the contract. Yet, you are constantly changing the subject on him, telling him he isn’t ready. He knows better than you, if he’s ready or not. Let him do this, he wants it, you want it. Just goddamn do it together” Allura reassured, voice stern yet the words coming out spoken softly.  

Keith sighed, running his hands through his hair, he knew that he kept ignoring Lance’s request. He was too worried that he would hurt him, that he would push him too far and in that way, lose him.

“I’m- just, just scared I’ll hurt him, that I’m going to push him so far he falls, and he’ll leave me. I can’t lose Lance. But, you’re right, it’s what he wants and if it’s something I can give him, I’ll stop at nothing to make sure it will be the best experience he has” Keith breathed out, looking directly into Allura’s eyes, holding the gaze as either party refused to look away. Having seemingly forgotten everything about Shiro.

“Good” Allura nodded, quickly picking up the papers she threw earlier, and then walking out the door as though she hadn’t just yelled at Keith.

Shiro just looked at Keith and raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with what had just happened in his office.

“I now know way too much about your kinks, I may be your legal guardian but I did not ever need to know that” Shiro scolded, though he was still wearing a playful smile.  

“Yeah, “Keith mumbled, not paying attention to anything, instead just staring intensely at the computer monitor.

Shiro took notice of the action, frowning when he looked at his best friend. He and Keith weren’t just ward and kid, they were best friends and brothers. He was aware of Keith’s issue with being left behind, the fondness that Keith held for Lance had gotten pushed back because Keith was afraid of losing him.

“Keith, why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Go home and relax, find something to take your minds off things for a while. Or perhaps prepare yourself so you and Lance can talk when he gets off” Shiro offered, hesitant in the words he used.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll, I’ll see you tomorrow then” Keith stuttered, slowly gathering his stuff and shutting down.

“Just take the next few days off, I think you and Lance needs it”

Keith gave a thankful smile, running over and giving Shiro a quick hug, before bolting out the door. Shiro sighed contently, he knew that both men needed to talk to each other. He had seen the way Lance and Keith looked at each other, the way they stole tiny kisses when they thought no one was looking. He had never seen Keith so happy, and although he hadn’t known Lance for long, he could see the happiness and love in Lance’s eyes. They were lucky to have each other, they just needed to communicate better, then they would be a match made in heaven.

 

Keith felt anxious as he stood in the elevator, he needed to speak with Lance before he went home, He wanted to start on a draft of the contract, Lance could read it when he got home and Keith could give him a shoulder massage while he read it. Keith could order some food from a high-end restaurant, and they could sit down and talk about everything they wanted.

Keith took a deep breath and walked out of the building, towards his end destination. If he was right, then it would be right around Lance’s break.

Keith smiled as he walked through the door, watching Lance stand in front of the counter and choosing his lunch. He quickly walked behind Lance, and snuck his hand around Lance’s waist, feeling him jump a bit at the action.

“Hey, babe” Keith mused, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s temple. Feeling Lance relax in his arms, as he recognized the man behind him.

“Hey, I didn’t know you got your break now” Lance exclaimed happily, turning around and kissing Keith’s cheek.

“Shiro gave me the next couple of days off, so we could talk” Keith explained, hoping his words weren’t awkward.

Lance nodded and smiled, he already had a clear idea on what Keith wanted to talk about. Allura had sent him a text as soon as she was done talking with him, just a short text reading ‘It’s fixed, I demand a free coffee’ Lance had just sent a heart and kissy emoji back, happy that he and Keith may get what they wanted.

When Lance had gotten his food, together with the drinks Keith had gotten for them, they found the most isolated table in the café. Both knowing they would need a lot of privacy for the subject.

“So, uhm, Allura came to talk to me today” Keith started, feeling extremely awkward and not knowing how to start.

“I know” Lance interrupted, biting into his sandwich.

“Wait, you know?” Keith asked in shock.

“Yeah, I might have complained to Allura earlier today, that you didn’t really listen to me when I said I was ready. Instead you were so concerned with me hurting, or that I was pushing myself to please you. So, I told Allura, and she offered to talk to you for me” Lance explained, grabbing Keith’s hand and holding it tight, looking directly into his eyes.

 

“Lance, I can’t express how sorry I am that I never truly took the time to listen to you, I was just so worried that you pushed yourself. So, one last time, Lance, do you want this?” Keith addressed, and grabbed Lance’s other hand.

“Yes”

“Okay, what are you into?”

Lance blushed as Keith asked the question, although he knew it would be coming.

“Uhm, the things I have researched and is interested in are BDSM. I’m really fascinated by the power the dominant holds, and you know, I like the idea of being controlled and serving. So also, powerplay, roleplay and uh, petplay is something I’m pretty into. I really like getting praised as well, don’t know if we could get that in there somewhere. I have also read a bit about feminization, that is one I really want to try. Not like extreme, I don’t want to be called a girl but I wouldn’t mind princess or something akin” Lance shyly murmured, desperately trying to avoid Keith’s eyes.

Keith was pleased to hear that the stuff Lance was interested in, was the same things Keith wanted. Although he had heard of feminization, it wasn’t something he had done before. However, it sounded as something he would enjoy, especially with Lance as the one with him. He could already imagine coming home to Lance cooking while wearing a skirt or a dress, seeing him smile and welcome him home with a kiss and a drink. Perhaps he could even make Lance wear lingerie, something expensive and with lace, that he could take off at the end of the night. All this, while telling Lance what a good boy he was.

“Those all sounds doable, and well for me also enjoyable. If you want I can write up a draft of the contract today?” Keith proclaimed, stroking the back of Lance’s hand with his thumb.

“I would like that, then we can discuss it tonight” Lance mused, enjoying the feel of Keith.

Keith smiled back at Lance, and the subject was dropped as Lance started to talk about his day. Keith keeping a steady look on the clock, to make sure Lance was ready to get back to work when his break ended.

 When the time came for Lance to get back behind the counter again, both men were left feeling excited for the night to come. Lance gently kissed Keith’s cheek, blushing when Keith turned his head so their lips would meet instead, leading to Keith gently probing at Lance’s lips with his tongue. Demanding the submission and attention from the Cuban boy.

Lance slowly moved away from Keith, eyes dazed and glazed over, but with a soft smile decorated his lips. Lance gave Keith one last kiss on the cheek, patting the cheek softly and sending his boyfriend on the way.

Keith left the small coffeeshop smiling and feeling confident, he and Lance had finally come to an agreement. On the night of their first month anniversary, they would relax and eat some lovely dinner, and Lance would read the contract, and soon they could hold a scene.

Keith rode his motorcycle back to his apartment, normally he and Lance would ride it together. Sometimes Keith would just drop Lance off at his apartment, other times they would just ride together to Keith’s place. Most of the time they hung out at Keith’s apartment, as Lance liked the huge bathroom, as well as how big and luxuriously it was.

 

Keith knew that Lance loved getting gifts, he loved being pampered, especially with luxury items. Keith already had plans for their first scene, of course he needed Lance’s approval, but he figured that he would enjoy it as much as Keith. It wouldn’t be big, just starting out with a domestic scene, he wanted to start out slow with a bit of soft roleplaying. He wanted to start out with a cliché, that might be easier for them as a first.

As Keith entered his apartment he texted Lance, who was always so concerned when he rode the bike alone, he also needed a time as to when he should pick Lance up.

When Keith sat down in his study, he felt a calmness and happiness come through him. He wanted to do the best he could with the contract, Lance had quickly become one of the most important people in his life. The contract needed to perfect, even if it would only be a draft.

With that thought, Keith started drawing up the contract.

* * *

 

 

Keith had been so invested in the contract that he almost forgot to pick up Lance, luckily, he remembered in the last minute. Though, as he had anticipated that would happen, he had remembered to set an alarm for when he needed to get out of the door. He had also called the restaurant ‘The Mermaid’ which mostly made extremely popular desserts, though the few main dishes they did have, was just as popular as the desserts. Keith had ordered their sushi menu, as well as a couple of desserts for afterwards. Hoping he could convince Lance to let him feed him the sweets.

Keith parked right outside the coffeehouse, which had become the usual place he waited for Lance.

A printed out copy of the document lied on the passenger seat, just waiting for Lance to read it. Keith was certain he was about to burst from excitement, he needed to see Lance now, needed him to read it and consent.

Keith saw Lance walk out of the shop, wearing one of the sweaters Keith had bought for him. A navy-blue sweater that hung low on his shoulders, showing off his collarbones and beautiful caramel skin. Keith felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Lance’s smile in the mirror.

Lance opened the door, hurryingly taking the document laying on the seat and kissing Keith’s cheek.

“Hey, couldn’t wait to give it to me until we got to your place?” Lance joked, dropping his bag in the seats behind him.

“No, I thought you could read it while we picked up the food” Keith suggested.

“Sure, I’ve been thinking about it all day. What are we having tonight?” Lance admitted, leaning back in the

seat and opening the file.

“I’ve ordered sushi and desserts from ‘The Mermaid’ I thought that would be good”

“Sounds awesome, I’ll start reading now. I’ll tell you when I’m done and then we can discuss if I’m cool with

it”

 

 

Keith nodded, knowing that Lance was already invested in the document and didn’t want to be disturbed.

The car ride was mostly silent after that, sometimes Lance would hum a bit or giggle, which would leave a smile on Keith’s face. As the ride to ‘The Mermaid’ was a bit long, as it was right on the outskirts of town, and instead of both of them going in, Keith let Lance stay in the car to read.

Lance put the document away halfway back to the apartment, starting to slowly rub his hand close to Keith’s crotch. Teasing just around the sensitive place, where Keith desperately wanted him to touch. Of course, they knew it wasn’t a good idea, but with the action Lance showed him that he approved. As soon as they got back to the apartment, they could begin.

Keith was quick to get out of the car, taking the desserts and sushi with him, and waiting impatiently for Lance at the elevator. Smiling softly as Lance walked up to him with a sway in his hips, letting Keith imagine what it would look like with those hips and ass grinding down on top of him.

“So, how will this work?” Lance exclaimed on the way to the penthouse.

“Do you agree and consent to everything I’ve written in the contract?” Keith responded, opening the door for Lance to walk in first.

“Yes” Lance said with no trace of hesitation.

“Do you trust me to be your dom? To love, dominate and please you?”

“Yes, no doubt”

Keith smiled and turned around to face, slowly giving Lance a chaste kiss before talking.

“Then, you sign the contract. And I promise you, I will give you everything you’ve ever wanted. As you read I’ve added some things, to which you seem to like- “ Lance grinned and finger-gunned in his direction “- you will be gifted with only the best equipment money can buy, and anything else you would like. I believe you have noted I take great pleasure in buying you stuff”

“Yeah, and I take great pleasure in showing it off. Like, you know, my sweet sugar daddy boyfriend, do you want me to call you ‘Daddy’?” Lance interrupted teasingly.

Keith grinned and sat down on the couch, beckoning Lance to sit with him.

“That can be discussed later, how about now, you and I sign the contract. Then, you sit in my lap and I feed you?” Keith suggested, making Lance stay seated, and getting up to find wine, glasses, and putting both sushi and dessert on plates. Bringing it all to the sofa table, and pulling the table closer so he could reach it without having to get up.

Keith sat down quickly as Lance poured the wine, and as Lance gave Keith one of the glasses, he patted his lap with his other hand, spreading his legs a tiny bit so Lance could sit on his thigh.

Lance smirked confidently as he sat down on his preferred seat in Keith’s apartment, gently rubbing against Keith’s dick as he sat down.

 

Keith smirked at Lance’s bratty behaviour, taking a piece of sushi and offering it to Lance. Observing the way Lance’s full, pink lips opened, biting down about halfway through and quickly swallowing before taking the next bit. Letting his tongue lick Keith’s fingers, and sucking them into his mouth as he got done eating.

Keith entertained himself watching his boyfriend suck on his fingers, while eating pieces of the sushi himself. He fully knew that Lance preferred sweets and desserts over regular food, so the sushi was mostly for him. He removed his hand from Lance’s mouth to grab another piece, once again feeding it to Lance and letting him lick and nib at his fingers.

Keith took a drink of the wine, gently sitting it down on the table before letting his hand wander down Lance’s back. Grabbing a hold of the tight and perfect ass, squeezing hard on one of his cheeks. The action forcing a deep breathy moan out of Lance, arousing him to the point where he had to lay his head on Keith’s shoulder, finally making his tongue let go of Keith’s fingers. Doing so that Keith could use both hands to squeeze and fondle his boyfriend’s ass.

Keith turned his head so that his mouth was directly in line with Lance’s ear, biting at the earlobe and whispering smugly.

“We are going to have so much fun, Kitten”   


	9. Chapter 9

 

Keith grinned as he continued feeding Lance pieces of cake and small sweets. He was thoroughly enjoying the way Lance would lick his fingers, as well as the way he would grind down on Keith’s covered cock, getting him harder and harder. Apparently, Lance was determinate to make Keith feel as good and he was feeling.

Lance didn’t care that he didn’t have the same experience as Keith, he had foregone any shyness and doubt he had, had before. Although, Lance was still blushing, he kept moving in Keith’s lap. His hands were tightly fastened in Keith’s shirt, feeling the strong muscle under it.

“You look adorable right now, Lance, so lovely, beautiful and so mine,” Keith breathed out, feeling overwhelmed by the fact that he had Lance grinding in his lap.

Lance moaned at the meaning of Keith’s words, his brain kept going back to ‘So mine’ The possessiveness Keith held for him, shouldn’t be such a turn on for him. However, it felt so amazing having someone praise him, having someone feel blessed that he was theirs. Lance had known that Keith was someone he would keep close, but now, he knew that there was no way in hell he was going to let Keith go.

“Please” Lance moaned, letting his head fall to rest on Keith’s chest.

Keith smirked as he looked down at Lance, putting the small cake back on the plate, before moving his one of his hands to Lance’s chest, and the other moving to the obvious bulge in his tight jeans. Keith softly kissed Lance’s temple, as he moved his hand under Lance’s shirt, letting his fingers pull and roll the nipple. At the same time, he kept rubbing at Lance’s cock through his jeans.

“Keith, Please, I, I need mor-more” Lance whimpered into Keith’s shirt.

For a moment Lance thought Keith wasn’t going to do anything, instead he was shocked as he was lifted into Keith’s arms.

Keith moved from the couch to the bedroom, moving swiftly and fast, knowing that neither he nor Lance had much patience left.

Keith threw Lance down on the bed, watching as his boyfriend panted and moved to sit against the headboard, taking in the red cheeks and heaving chest. He licked his lips as he moved towards his closet, grabbing two black silk bonds and moving back to the bed. Watching as Lance whimpered and pushed his knees together.

“Shhhh, Baby. Everything’s going to be just fine, I just want to make sure you aren’t going to touch yourself. I control your pleasure, you will come from my hands or not at all. Is that okay baby?” Keith asked gently as he hovered over Lance, letting the bonds fall on his skin.

“I want that, plea-please Keith, I want you so much” begged Lance as he pushed his head into Keith’s neck.

“Okay, Baby. Just to be sure, what’s your safe word?”

“Blueberry to pause, and Apple to stop everything”

Keith smirked and removed Lance’s head from his neck, instead leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

Lance moaned as soon as Keith opened his mouth with his tongue, instantly becoming submissive to his dominate. Who wasn’t gently with the kiss, instead pulling and biting down on Lance’s lower lip, which didn’t lesser both of their arousals.

Keith could feel as the heat inside him intensified, knowing it was a result of Lance’s submissive nature.

Keith broke the kiss, looking down at Lance, who was breathing as though he had run a marathon. Keith kissed his head, and took Lance’s hand quickly tying it to the headboard, before doing the same with the other hand, not focusing on the moans and whimpers from Lance. Trying not to frown as there wasn’t really a great place to tie it, however, he made do with what he could.  Before he moved away from the wrist, he gave a chaste kiss to the soft skin, moaning at the taste of chocolate lotion on his boyfriend’s body.

“K-Keith, honey, please” Lance groaned, testing the bonds on his wrist, quickly finding that they weren’t going to let loose. He felt way too hot, and he wanted to cry out, demand that Keith removed the bond and took his sweater off. But, he knew that while Keith loved his skin, he had something for Lance in anything that Keith’s money had bought.

“You’re such a good boy, my pretty little princess- “Keith whispered into his ear, and starting to take off Lance’s jeans and boxers. “-You just love to be pampered and spoiled, don’t you? You love me taking care of you, and I love it as well. My adorable baby boy”

Lance felt himself grow harder at Keith’s words, blushing as he looked at Keith throwing his clothes over in the corner. Lance was only wearing his sweater, and Keith hadn’t even taken anything off. To show his displeasure he whined, knowing it would get his boyfriend’s attention.

“What is it, darling? Use your words” Keith cooed, using his hand to turn Lance’s face towards him.

“It’s not fair, you need to get naked too” Lance whine, amazed that his voice didn’t break as he talked.

Keith smiled as he pressed a kiss to Lance’s collarbone, slowly biting down on the skin, being careful with not fully breaking the skin, instead leaving a big hickey.

“Anything for you, Kitten” Keith grinned, starting to take off his shirt, smirking as he saw Lance bite his lip and blush when his eyes locked on Keith’s abs. Keith slowly continued to take off his clothes, unzipping his pants and quickly throwing them over his shoulders, leaving him in only his tight underwear, showing off his own bulge.

Lance licked his lips as he watched Keith take off his briefs, eyes going wide as he looked at Keith’s cock. It was a bit over the average width, however it was longer than anything Lance had ever taken. It was red and purple showing how much Keith needed to get off, though Lance would guess it normally was the same pale colour as the rest of Keith.

“Oh god” Lance breathed out, subconsciously spreading his legs for his boyfriend.

Keith smirked as he crawled between Lance’s legs, hovering over Lance and pushing his sweater up to his collarbone, arranging it so it wouldn’t fall. Keith leaned down to kiss the right nipple, enjoying Lance’s intake of breath. Keith kept going, taking the nipple in his mouth and starting to lick and suck it, letting his tongue play with the harden nipple.

 

 

Lance couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t think of anything else but Keith’s mouth. The way his tongue moved around, the way he bit his skin, careful but still determinate to leave their mark. He tried to push himself up to meet Keith’s mouth, which seemed to please Keith, as he rewarded the action by letting his hand glide down and tease Lance’s hole.

“Do you want more, baby? Want me to prepare your pretty little hole, so it’s ready to get fucked, ready to beg for my cock inside you?” Keith cooed, rubbing his finger over Lance’s hole, while the other hand rested on his thigh.

Lance nodded desperately “Fuck yes, I need your cock, need you to wreck my hole, make it ready for you to take” He begged, trying push himself down on Keith’s finger.

Keith smiled as he shushed Lance, giving him another kiss before moving away from Lance altogether. Opening the bottom drawer of the night stand, slowly pulling the lube and condoms out, driving out the waiting time.

“Baby, I’m going to make you feel so good, but if something hurts then I need you to tell me” Keith pointed out, crawling back between Lance’s legs, lifting his leg and leaning down to leave a bite mark on the inside of his thigh.

“Yeah, okay” Lance breathed out, his eyes showing the clear fondness and love for Keith, the trust that was between them.

Keith felt his own cheeks flush, he had never felt this way before. He had, had sex before and been involved in a contract before, yet it was all different with Lance. It was all better with Lance.

Lance took a deep breath and relaxed as he watched Keith pour out the lube, giving him one last kiss before focusing on opening him up.

Keith slowly pressed his finger into the hole, watched as it was almost swallowed by the greedy hole in front of him. He didn’t feel any resistance, and moved on to two fingers. Scissoring them inside Lance, searching for his prostate and listening to the practically frantic groaning from the Cuban man. Keith smirked as he heard Lance cry out, knowing that it wasn’t from pain, instead he had located that one special place inside his boyfriend.

Lance was in heaven as Keith kept pressing his prostate, scissoring him and teasing his rim. He felt as Keith pressed the third finger into him, feeling completely blissed by the gentle probing of Keith’s fingers.

“Please, I’m ready, Keith, baby I’m, I’m ready. I need your cock, please” Lance begged, moaning as Keith teased his prostate again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I, just please”

Keith smirked and reached for the condoms, getting interrupted by Lance.

“Do you need to use the condom?” He whined, getting a chuckle from Keith.

“Yeah, but we can get tested and stop using them later, if that is something you want, but for now I need you to relax”

 

Lance nodded and relaxed as much as he could, however, he couldn’t help but feel excited and a bit nervous. Though, every last bit of doubt disappeared as soon as he felt Keith push in. It felt heavenly, he couldn’t feel any pain and only felt amazing, as Keith bottomed out.

“Fuck, Keith, feels so good” Lance moaned, wrapping his leg around Keith’s waist and forcing him to get closer.

Keith started out with slow thrusts, wanting to build up the anticipation for both, however also knowing that he wasn’t going to last long. The tight heat of being inside Lance was already too much, the way Lance begged him to go faster, to be rougher with him and make him come. Keith slowly went faster, lifting one of Lance’s legs over his shoulder while keeping the other steady on his waist. He felt himself fill with pride as he heard Lance’s moan, as he saw the blissed out look in his eyes, and the drool slowly falling down his open mouth.

“You’re doing so good, baby. You feel so good, I can feel you trying to keep me from moving. does it really feel that good for you sweetheart? So good that you want to keep me in your pretty, tight hole forever. Huh?” Keith asked, thrusting harder and directly into Lance’s prostate.

“Oh-OH, FUCK, Keith. Yes oh, god yes” Lance sobbed, turning his head to the side as he felt his orgasm coming “Kei-Keith, I’m gonna cum, can I? Please?”

Keith kept going harder as he heard Lance sob out, feeling himself grow closer as well, knowing that Lance didn’t even need for him to touch his dick.

“You can come, Baby, I can’t hold for much longer either” Keith confessed, digging his fingers into the flesh of Lance’s thighs.

It didn’t take long for Lance to cum, only two well-placed thrusts into his prostate and he spurted cum all over his tomach, missing his sweater by a few inches. Making Keith growl, before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Doing the same thing three more times, before coming into the condom.

Both were gasping for breath as they looked over each other, sweaty and in Lance’s case covered in cum.

“How do you feel?” Keith asked, pulling out and removing the condom, quickly getting off the bed to throw it out. Returning to Lance’s side after few seconds, untying the bonds on his wrists and lifting the sweater off him.

“Feels good, wanna cuddle” Lance murmured, watching as Keith rubbed and kissed his wrists.

“You need a bath first, then you can get all the cuddles you want” Keith reassured him, pushing the bangs back to look him in the eyes, reflecting the love for his boyfriend.

“Fine, but you have to carry me” Pouted Lance, throwing his arms around Keith’s neck and smiling into it. 

Keith laughed and kissed his forehead.

“Anything for my pretty princess”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this chapter, as i was too busy working on my costume for a danish con. sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Waking up with Keith’s arms wrapped around him, was the best way to wake up. Which was something that Lance had decided early in their relationship, he felt loved and adored, and his heart would skip a beat whenever Keith would tighten his grip.   
Lance stifled a giggle as he tried to get out of bed, watching as Keith frowned in his sleep as soon as Lance wriggled out. Lance sighed softly, and moved to kiss Keith’s forehead before he headed to the kitchen.  
Stepping into the kitchen he saw the leftovers from last night, blushing as he remembered the way he had begged, the way Keith had complete control over him.   
He quickly started to clean up the kitchen, as well as the living room after their quite intense late-night snack.   
As Lance started on their breakfast, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for Keith’s love, that his love and adoration was reserved for only him. That only he, was able to see Keith as a grumpy mess in the mornings, that he was the one who Keith spent all his time with.

  
Lance’s smile disappeared as he remembered that he hadn’t introduced Keith to Pidge and Hunk yet, That he hadn’t been back at his own apartment for more than a few minutes the last week. The guilt was already building up inside him. Keith had introduced him to his friends almost immediately, yet Lance had only told them of each other. That had to change.

  
Lance pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Pidge, knowing that the gremlin was probably awake now. Whereas Hunk liked to sleep in on the weekends.

  
**Heeeyyy:)**   
**I know I haven’t been home for a while, sorry! But!! How would you and Hunk like to meet Keith today??**

  
Putting the phone away, Lance checked the bacon and eggs, hoping that he hadn’t burnt them. He didn’t get far with the food, before he was interrupted by the ping of his phone.

 

_Dude! Fuck yeah, we’re ready to meet your loverboy. When and where, bitch?_

 

**You need to watch your mouth**

  
_Boo hoo_

  
**Sip it, how about Keith’s place at 6pm??**

  
_Nice, we’ll be there_

  
**Don’t you need the address??**

  
_Already got it, I track your phone :P_

 

* * *

  
Lance giggled as he focused on the breakfast once again, he should have known that Pidge would track his phone, while they didn’t admit it, they saw Lance as somewhat of a brother. The thought of that just made Lance feel guiltier for ignoring them.

Gulping, he removed the food from the pan, suddenly not feeling all that up to waking Keith up. However, he knew that neither Hunk nor Pidge blamed him, they were probably just happy that he was happy.   
Lance got his smile back on and put the plates on a tray, slowly and carefully carrying it into the bedroom, putting it on the night stand.

  
Lance leaned over Keith, admiring the sharp lines and edges on his face. The way that his face shaped as though it was sculpted by the gods, how the rest of his body certainly didn’t lack either. Lance smiled as he let his fingers just barely touch his naked chest, feeling the steady beat of his lover’s heart.   
Lance moved so that he was sitting on Keith’s thighs, squirming a bit to try and wake Keith up. When it didn’t work, Lance moved on to plan B, leaning over Keith and nuzzling his way under Keith’s jaw, slowly giving kitten-licks to the pale skin in front of him. Grinning as he felt Keith wake up underneath him, he felt his hands move to his hips and rub circles with his thumps.

  
“Morning Baby” Lance sang as he kissed his way to Keith’s lips.

  
“Why are you up so early?” Keith grunted as he moved to sit up, at the same time holding Lance tight so he wouldn’t slip out of his lap.

  
“I wanted to make you breakfast” Lance answered, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck, smiling bright at his boyfriend.

  
Keith smirked as he pushed his face to Lance’s collarbone, kissing and sucking at the already marked skin.  
“Such a good boyfriend, aren’t you? My pretty and perfect Babyboy, so good to me” Keith teased, rubbing his hands under the oversized shirt Lance was wearing.

  
Lance mewled and hugged Keith closer, feeling Keith’s hands tighten around him as well.

  
“Keithy, the food is getting cold” pouted Lance, though he was just as reluctant as Keith to pull away.

  
“Fine”

  
Lance giggled at the groaned reply, hurryingly moving off Keith and grabbing the tray. Putting it on the bed next to Keith, before crawling back in Keith’s lap and grabbing a piece of bacon.

  
Keith smiled and kissed Lance’s forehead, before following Lance’s lead.

  
“Hey, Keith?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Uhm, I was wondering if it would be cool if Hunk and Pidge came over today, also uh, I actually already invited them” Lance hesitated, poking around the plate with the forks.

  
“Next time tell me before”

  
Lance nodded, while he was happy that Keith was fine with it, he couldn’t help but think there was a catch.

  
“However- “Keith’s stern voice cut through Lance’s train of thoughts “-You need to be punished, sweetheart, do you understand why?”

Lance gulped and nodded, knowing that their new agreement on their relationship was coming into play here.  
“Yes” His voice sounded small and fragile.

  
“Then explain it to me” Keith demanded, taking Lance’s fork away from him and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

  
“I, I’m going to get punished because I didn’t ask for your permission” Lance whispered, curling his fingers in the hems of his own shirt.

  
“That’s right, Kitten. Are you always going to get punished if you don’t ask for permission?” Keith pressed.

  
“No, I’m still my own person, but if it includes something of yours, then I am to ask for permission” Lance elaborated, heart fluttering as he quoted the words Keith had written in the contract.

  
Keith hummed and ran his hand through Lance’s hair, calming the boy in his lap “I’m glad you understand, I think that you deserve 4 hits off your spanking”

  
“You’re going to spank me?” Lance chocked, heart starting to beat faster at the indication. The mere thought of Keith punishing him like a little child, was both a pleasant and horrifying thought, the humiliation that was going to follow the punishment would no doubt turn him on.

  
“Yes, we agreed that, that was an okay punishment, if you’re still okay with that baby? You know you can use your safewords if it gets too much” Keith raised an eyebrow, taking in Lance’s flushed face and heavy panting.

  
“I know, just how many to start with?” Squeaked Lance as he felt Keith’s hands start to caress his rear, like he was getting it ready for its spanking.

  
“I was thinking 12 today, but how about we just start with 8? Though, perhaps it would be best if you get your spanking after your friends leave” Keith mused

Lance nodded and felt Keith kiss his head, before removing his hands and going back to eating breakfast. Leaving Lance feeling sexually frustrated and blushing.

  
Keith couldn’t help but feel smug, he knew he had Lance right where he wanted him. There was just something so delightful in having Lance so dutifully obey him, and while he wasn’t quite begging yet, Keith was sure that with the right training they could get there. He finally had the perfect boy right beside him, both the perfect boyfriend and the perfect sub.   
Keith still couldn’t comprehend how he got Lance, it seemed like just yesterday he saw him in class for the first time. That yesterday was the first time he heard that melodic and soft laugh, before it turned into a grunt, causing the beautiful blue-eyed boy to laugh even harder.   
He turned his eyes to Lance and felt his heart ache, his skin looked so soft and smooth, of course he knew that it was as soft as it looked. Though he couldn’t get tired of looking, or touching the radiant skin, he was enchanted by Lance, and he would thank every god on earth that the boy was his.   
Keith slowly leaned over and moved his arms around Lance’s waist, burying his face into the nook of Lance’s neck, taking a deep breath, feeling Lance shiver at the touch and air touching him.

“I am so happy you’re mine” Keith whispered into his neck, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

  
Lance gently smiled as he put his hands over Keith’s, softly stroking them with his thump. Knowing that Keith would understand the gesture, that he felt the same way towards him.

  
“I’m happy you’re mine as well” Lance confessed, leaning into Keith’s touch, as happiness and content took over for his sexually frustrated feelings.

  
Keith grinned and kissed Lance’s neck before talking “When are your friends going to get here?”

  
“About 6pm, they are coming over for dinner and desert and probably coffee”

  
“It’s Monday tomorrow, isn’t coffee at that time a bad idea?”

  
“I honestly think that 60 percent of Pidge’s blood is Coffee”

  
“Oh? What’s the other 40 percent” Keith asked, moving the tray away, and pulling Lance down, so he was laying on Keith’s chest.

  
“15 percent is ramen, 10 percent is sweets and cake and 15 percent is just the blood of their enemies” Lance answered seriously, cuddling closer to Keith.

  
Keith snorted and moved his hands further down Lance’s body, until they rested just under the waistband of his boxers. His thumps draw small circles for a minute, before dipping further, stopping when his hands were gripping Lance’s ass.

  
“You, Uh, sure like my ass” Lance moaned, pushing his hips up, grinding his ass into Keith’s waiting hands.

  
“Well, baby, it just fits perfectly into my palms, it’s so soft and jiggly when I grip it” Keith smirked.

  
“Oh”

  
Lance breathed hard as Keith started to fondle his cheeks, moving his body so Lance would be grinding his cock against leg.

  
“Come on Baby, you’re already hard, if you want to get off you have to hump my leg”

  
Lance made a distressed sound, showing exactly what he thought about the idea. He shook his head, blushing as he hid his face in Keith’s chest.

  
“Oh baby, you don’t have a choice, if you want to get off you’re going to hump my leg like the little bitch in heat you are. So horny and how aren’t you, my pretty little kitten. Don’t worry I’ll be kind, perhaps I’ll help you, maybe just maybe I’ll finger your slutty little hole, but only if you start humping now.”

  
Lance whined but slowly started moving his hips in circles and going up and down, getting friction from the hard muscles of Keith’s leg. He sat up, knowing he would be able to get more friction, with one of Keith’s knees between his legs, rubbing right against his balls, providing him with the perfect roughness.   
Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s hands on ass moving, rubbing one finger right over his hole, just barely pressing the tip in, teasing him endlessly by letting it poke and probe at the rim.

  
“If you want more, you should keep moving, Kitten” Keith muttered, removing his hands from Lance’s soft ass, instead putting the on his hips and forcibly made Lance rub against his leg. At the same time moving his knee to create more friction for his boyfriend. Enjoying watching him from below, the way his mouth fell open in a moan, when his head fell from the pleasure and he had to shut his eyes.

  
“Ple-Please” Lance cried out, grabbing a handful of the sheets as he moved to keep humping.

  
“No can do, Lance. You have to do it by yourself” Keith cooed, continuing to move Lance’s body like a puppet.

  
“Please just, just keep moving my hips” Begged Lance, the red flush going further down than just his cheeks.

  
“Of course, Baby, that I will do for you”

  
Keith set a relentless speed, having the upper body strength to do that. Making sure Lance didn’t have a second where he wasn’t stimulated, he had gone almost completely lax in his lap, as he only had the energy to sit upright, and hold on as he forced to hump Keith’s knee like a bitch in heat.  
“Baby, are you about to cum?” Keith cooed, eyeing the wet spot on Lance’s boxers.

  
“Yes!”

  
“Oh Kitten, you cum too easily, we need to do something about that. We need to buy you a cock ring, or maybe even a cage? Then I can control that pretty, little cock of yours, locking it in the cage and making you beg every time you want to get hard” Keith Growled, taking a hold of Lance’s cock and rubbing it through the wet fabric, giving him just enough friction to make him come.

  
Lance’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as he came in his underwear, feeling Keith’s hands slowly move him out of his lap and down on the bed, instead of having him straddle him.

  
“Lance, baby? Are you with me?” Keith asked gently, reaching up to move Lance’s bangs out of his face with one hand. The other hand slowly petting Lance’s cheek, getting Lance to react to the kind gesture and lean into the touch.

  
“Yeah, I’m good, I feel nice and floaty” Lance giggled, cuddling up to Keith’s chest as they laid on their sides looking at each other.

  
“I’m glad, are you ready for the rest of today then?”

  
“Yeah, but,” Lance’s voice died out, leaving him with only a thoughtful face.

  
“But what, Lance?”

  
“You didn’t come-” He pouted, letting his hand run down Keith’s abs and ghosting over the V-line “-I want to help”

  
Keith snorted and removed Lance’s hand, instead putting the arm around his neck “Not now, I want to wait for tonight, be just a bit more desperate for you”

  
Lance smiled and started drawing different patterns on the lower part of his stomach, using his hand as a leverage, he pushed himself up to kiss Keith, quickly leaving a chaste kiss on his lips before moving and continuing kissing his way down “Okay, baby. But then I expect a lot more tonight”

  
Keith smirked, pulling Lance back up to lie on his chest “Aren’t you good? My pretty princess”

  
Blushing, Lance curled up with his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, softly murmuring something that sounded awfully like ‘Shouldn’t have told you I liked that’ Keith knew that Lance didn’t expect a reply, instead he entwined their fingers and kissed Lance’s knuckles.  
Lance giggled and shut his eyes, letting his heart and mind still with the gentle touch of Keith, he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep. Content with just feeling Keith close to him.

  
“Just go to sleep, Lance” Whispered Keith, lifting the blanket to cover his boyfriend’s body.

* * *

 

“Keith, wake Up!”

  
Keith fell out of the bed with a shock, his heart was beating way quicker than it should be. Which wasn’t really a surprise as Lance had just yelled right next to his ear.

  
“What the fuck! Jesus Christ, Lance, why did you do that!?”

  
Lance sat on the bed, already dressed in one of his old shirts and jeans, Keith swore he would take him shopping soon.

  
“There’s like an hour until Hunk and Pidge comes over, I thought you wanted some time” Lance tilted his head, giving Keith the impression of a cute puppy.

  
“Yeah, thanks, just maybe next time can you do it some other way?” Keith snorted, pulling himself up from the floor, grabbing Lance and throwing him over his shoulder, listening to Lance laugh as he walked into the living room. Keith threw him down on the sofa, taking just a moment to take in the scene in front of him. Lance breathless on the sofa, still trying to stop laughing, looking red as a lobster from laughing and hanging upsides down.

  
“Find out what we should make for dinner, I’ll get dressed” Keith mused, walking back into the bedroom, hearing Lance softy hymn in acknowledge.

  
“You mean what I should make for dinner” Lance teasingly yelled at Keith’s back.

  
While Lance didn’t hear anything from Keith, he could just imagine the eye roll that he got as a reaction. He knew that it was a fond eye roll, not one of those that he gave the clients at the firm, or the ones he gave Matt and Shiro when they gave him too much work. Lance would even go as far as to say he liked the eye roll, because he was the only one who got the fond looks full of love.

  
Lance walked over to the kitchen, not worried that there wouldn’t be groceries, ever since he started to spend all his free time at Keith’s place, there was always groceries. They would often go shopping together, having fun with picking out the right type of product, and just enjoying being with each other.  
Though, Keith didn’t really cook, he would sometimes help cut some of the vegetable. But Lance had quickly found out that Keith shouldn’t try to do anything on his own in the kitchen, therefor it was always Lance who cooked their food, it was lucky that he loved to cook or they would have an issue.

It honestly felt a bit like Lance was the housewife, just like one of those cheesy 50’s roleplays, where Keith would come home after work and Lance would be finished with the food, and he would give Keith a drink and a kiss and take care of him any way he might need.

  
Lance felt his cheeks flush at the thought, he could admit that roleplaying was something he’d like to try, especially if they could try something like the 50’s roleplay. It was quite a turn on for Lance, playing the sweetheart housewife who cooks and cleans for his husband all day, wearing a cute and short polka-dot dress and lingerie. Then, when Keith came home from work, Lance would give him a drink and maybe get a grope from Keith before they sat down to eat, afterwards they could get to it.

  
Lance blushed as he forced himself to stop thinking those kinds of thoughts, he couldn’t get hard and horny now, he had to make sure everything was perfect for when Pidge and Hunk came. He had cleaned enough earlier when Keith was still sleeping, so he just needed to figure what to cook for the evening. It didn’t need to be fancy or anything, they were all college students and it wasn’t something they cared about.

  
Lance tilted his head as he weighed his options for dinner, he could make pasta but that was a bit boring, burgers were something that Pidge, Hunk and Lance used to eat a lot, he didn’t want to make the dough for pizza.

  
Lance sighed as he continued looking through the fridge, the only thing he could really think of making was steaks, they did have potatoes, salads and steaks, so it would probably be a luxurious meal for Pidge and Hunk.

  
Lance squeaked as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a warm cheek that rested on his shoulder.

  
“Did you figure anything out? Should I call and order instead” Keith asked, considering the fridge while playing with the hem of Lance’s shirt.

  
“No, I want to make something myself. I was thinking steaks with a side of salad and potatoes, what do you think?” mumbled Lance as he started to take out the necessary items for the dinner.

  
“I think you’ve already made up your mind, so it doesn’t really matter what I say now” Keith pointed out, removing his arms from Lance and pulling out knives and cutting boards.

  
“You’re learning”

  
Keith snorted, Lance knew that there was nothing Keith wouldn’t do for him. Anything Lance wanted, anything that he had showed just a bit of interest, Keith would already be buying it.

  
Lance bit his lip, slowly glancing at Keith as he started to cut up tomatoes. He wanted to discuss the possibility that they could try his fantasy, Keith had said that if there was anything Lance wanted to try, they could discuss it together.

  
“Keith?” came the timid voice, ripping Keith away from his own thoughts.

  
“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

  
“I was thinking that maybe we could try roleplay?”

  
“Of what?” Keith winced as soon as he had said it, it sounded too harsh and cruel, like he wouldn’t even consider roleplaying.

  
“Just, I wanted to try 50’s roleplaying, I know it sounds cliché but I like the idea” Lance put the steaks away, turning to actually look at Keith, showing that he wasn’t too bothered by Keith’s failure to use the appropriate tone.

  
Keith felt a slight flush creep up, he had known that Lance was into the idea of roleplaying, but he hadn’t known that, that had been the direction that Lance wanted to go in. He would lie if he said that he hadn’t thought about that, it was a bit popular and quite cliché, but that didn’t mean that it was bad. Besides the idea of Lance dressing up and playing a good housewife for him, that was extremely arousing.

  
“Soooo? Would that be okay?” Lance was waving his hand in front of Keith’s face, who stood almost frozen.

  
“That would honestly be amazing, you would look so delicious in a cute little dress, waiting for me to come home and having a hot meal ready for me- “Keith smirked, moving to trap Lance against the kitchen counter, taking an almost unhealthy delight in Lance red face “-I’d come home from work, praise you for cleaning and cooking just for me. Maybe even get you off before we eat, then I’d sit you in my lap and we would eat like that. Wouldn’t that be nice, Kitten?”   
The last line was purred, said in a teasing tone, that was meant to make Lance feel weak inside.

  
“Oh, please don’t tease me before my friends come over” Lance rolled his eyes after he got his blush under control.

  
Keith laughed as he let Lance get away from between his arms.

  
“Can’t promise anything, but I’ll try” Keith responded, turning aground to wash the vegetables.

  
“At least don’t tease when they get here”

  
“Eh”

  
“Keith!”

  
Lance knew that Keith was just pulling his pigtails, but the friendly banter was a welcoming thing between them. He knew that Keith wouldn’t do it, he was just trying to get a raise out of him.  Lance just blew a kiss at Keith and went back to preparing the steaks.

  
Keith and Lance were busy with the dinner, when the telephone started to ring, alerting the couple that their guests had arrived. Lance smiled and walked over to the door, pressing the button and talking.

  
“Yes, I’ll unlock the door now”

  
“Thank fuck”

  
Keith felt himself stifle a laugh at the phrase, he had a feeling he was going to like this person. He could admit that he was scared about meeting his boyfriend’s friends, he talked so fondly about them, and there was not a shadow of doubt in Keith’s mind, that if Hunk and Pidge didn’t like him, Lance would dump him. He didn’t blame Lance, if Shiro didn’t like Lance then Keith might rethink his choices.

  
“Are you nervous?”

  
Keith turned around, looking at the soft expression on Lance’s face, the kind smile that was meant to be reassuring.

  
He took a deep breath before answering “A bit, I know how much they mean for you, so I guess I just want to make a good impression”

  
Both boys smiled at Keith’s confession, the moment however was ruined when someone started repeatedly knocking on the door.

  
“They’re here!”

  
Lance opened the door and was about to greet his friends, when Pidge beat him to it.

  
“Did you have sex before we got here?” Pidge wriggled her eyebrows looking directly at her friend. Only for a spilt second looking at the boy behind Lance, who seemed to laugh at her question, while Lance kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

  
“Oh my god, Pidge! You can’t just ask them that question” Freaked Hunk, quickly turning to Keith to apologize, while Pidge just walked inside.

  
“So, did you?” Pidge had also turned her attention to Keith.

  
Keith shrugged and leaned onto the counter “The living room and kitchen is safe, but I can’t say for how long”

  
“Keith!” Lance screamed at the same time, that Pidge started laughing manically.

  
“I like you, Keith” Pidge said after she had finished laughing “You’re going to fit right in”

  
Keith felt a weight on his shoulders disappear as she said it, he had been so nervous about meeting them as Lance saw them as some of the best people in his life.

  
“Still, sorry about Pidge. I’m Hunk, but I suppose Lance has told you about us?”

  
Keith grinned as he recalled all the times Lance would talk about them, and the things they had done together “Yeah, honestly I think I know just as much about you as you do yourself” switching his glance to Pidge halfway into the sentence, he had the feeling that he had seen her before, maybe Shiro had met with her family or, one of the assistants.

  
Keith watched as Lance pulled them further into the apartment to show them around, he mostly watched as Pidge walked around, poking the loudspeaker in the living room.

  
Keith’s eyes widened as he realised something “Uhh, Pidge, do you by any chance have a brother named Matt?” Keith hesitated in talking, but his curiosity won and as Pidge slowly turned to face him, with her mouth opening and closing, he knew he had been right.

  
“You know Matt?” Pidge exclaimed, neither noticing Hunk and Lance shrugging at each other.

  
“Yeah, I work with him” replies Keith, taking a moment to truly realise how much they looked like each other.

  
“God, I feel bad for you if you work with him”

  
“You are his sister, I should be the one who feels bad for you”

Keith hoped she would know it was a joke, as he didn’t want to fuck up his relationship with Lance’s friends after just five minutes. Though, he quickly found out he had struck gold with his joke, as the others started laughing. Pidge was the loudest, but Lance and Hunk wasn’t far behind.

  
“I agree with Pidge, you’re going to fit right in. Good catch Lance” Hunk commented when the laughter was finally starting to die down.

  
Lance beamed at the last part, almost flinging himself at Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck and smacking a wet kiss on cheek as he grinned. He felt his smile grow bigger, when in just a few seconds he had Keith’s arms around his waist and a kiss placed on his hair.

  
“I know” Lance sang, as he untangled himself from Keith, instead entwining their fingers and smiling at the flushed face of his boyfriend.

  
Pidge smirked as Lance and Keith lead them through the whole apartment. When they got back to the kitchen, where Lance quickly started fussing over the food and Keith set the table, she shared a look with Hunk, who had been smiling almost constantly since they got here. Both agreed that Keith was good for Lance, and vice versa.

  
“So, Keith- “Pidge started as they had just started eating “-are you like Lance’s sugar daddy?”

  
Lance and Hunk blushed at the question.

  
“Well, I’m his boyfriend, but I do admit I buy him some things. He is getting used to it, but he doesn’t want expensive things yet” Keith confessed.

  
“It’s really nice but like Keith said, I’m getting used to it, but he’s not my sugar daddy, Keith is my amazing, kind and generous boyfriend” Lance bragged, taking a bit of steak.

  
“Sine, you’re so generous, can I have a new computer?”

  
Keith raised an eyebrow, while Lance sighed “Why don’t you get Matt to buy it for you?”

  
“He wants me to say something like ‘Matt is the best brother ever and I love him’ and I’m not about to do that” Pidge pouted.

  
Keith snorted “Yeah, no one wants to do that to their brother, but I think I can help you with that. Say I promised to buy it for you, and that I’m the best, then he’ll be quick to get it for you”

  
“That’s perfect, thanks Keith”

  
Keith nodded as a reply and went back to his dinner.

  
The evening went fast after that, Keith didn’t think that he would ever fit in besides with his friends at work. Yet it felt so easy sitting beside Lance and talking with Pidge and Hunk, there was a warm feeling bubbling inside him, something that told him that this was heaven, he was content. There was a happiness in him that he hadn’t felt before, as he sat next to boyfriend and talked about college and siblings and everything in between. He learned new things about Lance and his past as a troublemaker, how he enjoyed pranking teachers at his high school. Keith could swear he was laughing harder than he ever had, and it felt nice.

  
So, when it got late and Pidge and Hunk needed to leave, he felt disappointed. He didn’t want them to leave, he knew they would see each other again and both had added him on snapchat, and gave him their numbers.

  
“Did you like them” Lance asked as soon as they were back in their bedroom, getting ready for bed.

  
“Yeah, I really do, they were extremely nice. I think I’m going to like having them as friends” Keith answered, stripping out of his shirt and putting on a pair of old sweatpants, and handing one of his shirts to Lance as a nightshirt.

  
“I’m glad you like them, they mean a lot to me. They really like you as well” Smiled Lance, climbing into the soft bed and under the covers, holding it open for Keith.

  
Keith didn’t say anything, just climbing into the bed as well, and pulling Lance close to him by the waist, causing Lance to cuddle into Keith’s arms and facing his bare chest.

  
“Goodnight Lance, I hope you’re ready for your punishment tomorrow”

  
“I don’t think I can wait”

  
“Good boy”


End file.
